


The Question Quest

by AllieJenzie



Category: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllieJenzie/pseuds/AllieJenzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where you can ask the SRMTHFG cast ANY question, read rules first please. With my co-host " Ashren and myself asking the question, who knows what will happen". Oh dear lord... we're doomed.<br/>I moved this story over from FanFiction because it wasn't allowed there. -_-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rules

**Author's Note:**

> SRMTHFG does not belong to me in any way shape or form! The only people who do are, of course, my self, and Ashren. Though she will disagree with that and say she owns herself.

Allie: Okay everyone! I have an announcement. For this story you will have a chance to ask Chiro and the monkey team random questions! Just click the review button and put the name of the person/monkey you want to ask the question to. Then just write the question and press "Review"

Chiro: Then me and the rest of the SRMTHFG cast will do our best to answer them.

Allie: You may ask as many questions as you like! Write millions if you want to! 

Chiro: But there are some rules. Try to make the rules decent if you can.

Allie: Besides that… ask away!

Cant wait to here from you!

Also, as some of you may know, this story was originally on FanFiction.net. However, I did not realize there was no reviewer interaction there. So it was either I move it here or it is deleted. -_-  
Note: I am still trying to figure out how to work this site, so don't be mad if I end up messing this thing up. 0.0


	2. Questions and Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the end!! I'm basically just going to re-write all my stuff into the new chapters today since the chapter all the way up to 10 already exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder, this chapter was actually made almost 2 years ago. We are just re-posting them here on this site.

Chapter 1! Welcome All!

Allie: Hello everyone, this is your host AllieJenzie. Joining me today is my co-host, Ashren

Ashren: Greetings humans! …

Allie: …

Ashren: …

Allie: You have to continue from there Ashren

Ashren: I know! I was just going for dramatic silence.

Allie: Sure you were.

Ashren: You know not the hardships of when to silence and when not to silence.

Allie: What does that even mean?

Ashren: Who knows. Anyway, WELCOME to whatever this is called.

Allie: The Question Quest

Ashren" Whatever. Anyways, here our guests the SRMTHFG cast!

Chiro: Hello everyone!

Antauri: Greetings

Nova: Hi there

Otto: Hi *waves dramatically*

Sprx: What's up

Gibson" Good afternoon I am Mr. Hal Gi-

Ashren: Okay enough with introductions! On with the show!

Hal Gi: You didn't let me finish

Ashren: Yeah, yeah, just wait your turn Hal Gi

Hal Gi: What? That's not my name.

Ashren: Nonsense, that's how you said your name and I will respect your wishes.

Allie: Don't antagonize the blue blob

Hal Gi: But-

Ashren: On with the questions!

Allie: Okay I'll ask the first question, this is from Storm Uchia to Chiro, "Have you ever seen ghosts? If so. How did it happen?"

Chiro: Well… all I'm going to say, is that it was Halloween, and Ashren was there.

Ashren: And what a great Halloween it was

Allie: That's… great Ashren.

Antauri: Chiro? Are you okay, you look a little pale?

Chiro: *Shudders* I'm fine, can we just move on

Allie: Certainly! Our next question-

Ashren: Wait a minute, wait a minute! It's my turn, our next question is again from Storm Uchia asking Gibson, "What is that pink jelly blob?" … Well I'm afraid to inform you sir, but there is no Gibson on this show.

Allie: I think they're talking about Hal Gi

Ashren: Oh! Why didn't they just say so? Well Hal Gi, what is your answer?

Hal Gi: *sigh* If you must know, it's a antidote I made that cures any harmful substances that may come in contact with the body and cause violent reactions

Chiro: You expected us to get poisoned?

Ashren: And you slept with the antidote?

Hal Gi: Yes, you never know when an emergency might occur

Nova: I don't know you anymore

Sprx: …You didn't have many friends as a child, did you?

Hal Gi: YOU were my only friends

Sprx: …exactly

Otto: Shouldn't we be getting to the next question

Allie: Yes, yes we should

Ashren: Good job Otto

Allie: Okay, the next question is again from Storm Uchia asking Nova "Have you and Sprx went out on a date yet?"

Nova: Who are you! Where do you live!

Allie: I'm afraid we are not allowed to release that sort of information, and even if I did know, I would not tell you

Ashren: I would!

Allie: Ashren… remember the contract

Ashren: Fine, I wouldn't. Sprx, you're being awfully quiet.

Sprx: …

Allie: I think he's in shock.

Ashren: Oh no he's broken! Nova, kiss him

Nova: NO!

Sprx: …What!

Ashren: I fixed it :3

Allie: Right then, Nova, you're answer

Nova: No, and we never will

Sprx: …

Ashren: I think he's depressed

Allie: Poor guy

Ashren: My turn! The next question is from Phoenix-LOL "Chiro, when you were in school what was your favorite subject?"

Chiro: Art

Ashren: Wow, no hesitation

Allie: me too! We could be art buddies Chiro!

Ashren: Absolutely not! There cannot be two of you

Otto: Really? I'd think it would be fun

Ashren: You don't count, you think EVERYTHING is fun… unless you know… we're dying

Otto: Aww now I'm sad

Antauri: That's never going to happen Otto

Allie: Antauri, your still a black monkey, right?

Antauri: Yes, and what do you mean by "Your still?"

*Ashren and Allie look at each other*

Allie: On to the next question! This is for Hal Gi from Phoenix-LOL asking "Gibson, where did you get your pink sleeping chemical tube?"

Ashren: Why do they keep calling you Gibson?

Hal Gi: *ignored Ashren* Well you see, I was working in the lab late, late at night-

Ashren: DO THE MONSTER MASH!

Hal Gi: 0.o

Allie: Ashren! Don't interrupt

Ashren: I'm sorry

Hal Gi: *Clears throat* As I was saying, I'd been trying to figure out what no scientist has done before. Find a cure for the common cold.

Ashren: You failed, right?

Hal Gi: *glares* Anyways, right when I was about to test my creation, Otto and… Ashren burst into my lab, singing the most ridiculous song.

Allie: What was it?  
Otto and Ashren: THE MONSTER MASH, gangster style!

Nova: Oh dear.

Antauri: Otto what did I tell you about going into Gibson's lab?

Otto: It was just a quick tour

Hal Gi: Are you all quite finished?

All: … Yes

Hal Gi: Good. As I was saying, due to their rash behavior, I accidentally knocked my creation into another chemical, thus creating *Holds up pink container* said creation

Allie: Thus creating said creation

Ashren: Wow, what a poet

Hal Gi: *Glares*

Sprx: If you keep doing that your face will stick that way

Ashren: So wait, wait, wait. So this great discovery is because of me and Otto?

Antauri: Otto and I

Ashren: Whatever

Allie: But Ashren does have a point, you never would have created that thing if Otto and Ashren hadn't interrupted you

Ashren: I demand 50% of the income

Nova: We're not earning money with this

Ashren: What's wrong with you! Allie said I was getting money

Allie: …Your giving away money actually… to charity

Ashren: *Gasps* don't tell me it's… the orphans

Chiro: I'm an orphan

Ashren: … curses! Foiled again! Next question, to Sprx and Nova. Hmm

Antauri: That's not a very good "Hmm" it comes more from the back of the throat. Like this. Hmmm

Allie: Not a Monk "hmm" a thought "Hmm" Antauri!

Ashren: *sniff* That was beautiful! But the question is from Phoenix-LOL asking "Sprx and Nova, When are you going on a date?"

Nova: This again!

Sprx: ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Allie: Ashren! He broke again!

Sprx: mmmmmmmmmmmmm

Ashren: Nova, do you really not like Sprx?

Nova: Yes

Ashren: really. Really not like him?

Nova: yes

Ashren: Are you sure you don't like him?  
Nova: YES!

Ashren: so you'll date him?

Nova: For heavens sakes YES… no… wait! That's not what I meant!

Ashren: Good! It's decided then! This Saturday at 7;00 PM. Sprx will pick you up from your room, in a car.

Chiro: They live RIGHT across from each other

Hal Gi: And it's physically impossible  
Ashren: He will, pick. Her. Up. In. A. CAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR

Everyone: -_-

Sprx: mmmmmmmmm wait what? Car?

Ashren: Don't worry! I will explain it to you later, on to the next question

Allie: And now it is time for FAMILY QUESTIONS! Silverwolf407 asks "Chiro, what moment really made you see Antauri as a father figure?"

Ashren pulls out a remote and hits a button labeled EmOtIoNAL

Chiro: I guess it was when I first had a nightmare a couple weeks after I had woken up the team.

Ashren: *Wide eyes* What happened?

Chiro: Well, it was about my parents on the night of their… death. Antauri heard me thrashing around and woke me up. He stayed with me the rest of the night.

Allie: *Sniff* That's why I love these sort of questions

Ashren: So you didn't find it creepy at all that he was just floating over you and just… I don't know…. Staring at you?

Allie: Ashren!

Chiro: No it's okay, I actually found it kind of touching to have someone watching over me like that.

Sprx: So you just stared at the kid all night?

Antauri: No, we talked for a bit until he fell back asleep.

Hal Gi: And then you stared at him

Antauri: I did no such thing

Ashren: Don't you always say it's bad to lie

Antauri: I am not lying

Otto: ….Liar

Antauri: I stayed awake another hour before falling asleep myself. I sensed when he was awakening and woke up ten minutes before he did.

Nova: Some ones getting defensive

Allie: Ok! On to the next question. It's for-

Ashren: NOVA!

Nova: *jumps* What?

Ashren: Hmm? Oh, your next. The question is from Siverwolf407. "Nova, do you like Sprx more than a family member or friend? Or is he just a little to childish for you?"

Nova:WHY?

Ashren: …? Because they want to know

Allie: I also wish to know

Nova: Traitor!

Ashren: She's not a traitor, she's just mentally challenged

Allie: You have no right to talk

Ashren: True, but I do it any way. Nova. Answer the question.

Nova: I think of Sprx as a good comrade and that's it

Ashren: Good thing I was covering his ears so he couldn't hear that. Don' worry you'll come around.

Nova: Gahh!

Allie: Your just embarrassed because millions of viewers are reading this and you can't admit your real feelings

Ashren: Millions?

Allie: Yes

Ashren: …Are they paying?

Allie: No, charity remember?

Ashren: Curse those adorable orphans

Chiro: *Smile*

Allie: Our next question is for the whole hyper force. From Silverwolf407 asking, "I know there was an episode about your fears, but now that time has passed, do you have different fears. What would be your worst nightmare?

Ashren; Orphans!

Allie: …what?

Ashren: I fear orphans with a firey passion!

Chiro:…Why?

Ashren: Why do you fear the water?

Chiro: That was a long time ago! I'm over it now.

Ashren: *Prepares to push Chiro into nearest swimming pool*

Allie: Ashren! Don't even think about it

Ashren: *pouts*

Otto: Well, I'm over my fear of clams with feet, but… now I'm scared of pearls with noses

Everyone: …

Sprx: How in the world did you see a pearl…. With a nose?

Ashren: It wasn't me!

Allie: It was her

Nova: My greatest fear use to be losing my courage… but ever since that night it has become, failing all my friends and family

Allie: Aww

Ashren: Why are there two categories if we're your only friends AND your family?

Allie: Must you mock everything? You just ruined this perfectly good moment

Ashren: I have a condition!

Sprx: Although I'm still afraid of being blind, I can't help but fear the super natural

Ashren: *maniacal grin* Really?

Allie: Don't you fight the super natural every day? I mean.. aren't YOU technically Super natural?

Nova: I think he means stuff like vampires and witches

Ashren: I should introduce you to Jack… Skellington

Allie: Isn't he the Skeleton kings great nephew?

Ashren: Yeah but he's good… just a little… off

Chiro: The Skeleton king has family?

Allie: Oh he's the only bad one

Chiro: that's good… I guess

Ashren: Hey Hal Gi, what's your fear

Hal Gi: I fear… bugs from the future

Ashren:… What?

Sprx: Please brainiack, like that would ever happen

Allie: I don't know, it's a very HIGH possibility.

Chiro: Should I take this as a warning?

Allie: Yup

Ashren: Make sure Hal Gi loses his hands, I want to see this

Hal Gi: My hands?

Ashren: Antauri! What's your fear?

Antauri: I have many fears, but I will face them in order to protect my family

Allie: Aww

Ashren: Yeah, yeah. That's not what I asked, what is your FEAR?

Antauri:… Cotton candy

Everyone: … What?

Ashren: What is with you people and your illogical fears! Halloween is going to be WAY to easy!

Chiro: Well I guess I'm next

Allie: Oh? And what is your fear Chiro?

Chiro: Ashren

Allie… Ashren? …. Understandable.

Ashren: I take that as a compliment

Rest of the hyper force: She would be on our lists

Ashren: *pout*

Allie: I guess my fear would be… losing everyone that is important to me.

Ashren: That wouldn't be too bad… I mean, you could do whatever you wanted.

Chiro: But you'd also be lonely

Allie: *Smiles* Well that's all for today everyone. Sorry we couldn't get to all of the questions.  
Ashren: Yeah, we were getting lazy,

Allie: But we promise to finish up the questions on the next chapter. So do not be sad if your Question is not in this chapter.

Chiro: Bye guys

Antauri: It was nice to hear from you all

Sprx: See ya

Nova: Hope to hear from you soon

Otto: BYE!

Hal Gi: Yes good-bye

Ashren: See you soon my loyal subjects!

Allie: This is AllieJenzie, signing out

(Bloopers) When we first wrote this chapter, we were reading the whole thing out loud as we wrote. These are some of the mishaps Ashren and me went through as we wrote. 

#1

Hal Gi: *glares* Anyways, right when I was about to test my creation, Otto and… Ashren burst into my lab, singing the most ridiculous song.

Allie: What was it?  
Otto and Ashren: THE MONSTER SASH!

Ashren: … Did we just say sash?

Otto: Y-Yes

Gibsons laughing his head off

Ashren: Oh… hehe, our bad, can we try that again please?

#2

Nova: I think he means stuff like vampires and witches

Ashren: I should introduce you to Edward Cullen

Allie: … Um… Ashren it's Jack Skellington

Ashren: Really? Oh woops, I should probably read the script, huh?

Nova: Y-Yeah *laughs*

Ashren: My bad

#3

Chiro: Should I take this as a warning?

Allie: Yup

Ashren: Make sure Hal Gi loves his hands…

Allie: I think he does

Ashren: wait no, I mean, Loses! Make sure he… hahah I'm sorry no, this isn't working for me, someone get me some water

4

Allie: On to the next question! This is for Hal Gi from Phoenix-LOL asking "Gibson, where did you get you pink?'

Ashren: What? Are we gangsters now?

Allie: haha. I meant YOUR pink

Ashren: That's not what you said though!

#5

Nova: My greatest fear use to be losing my pourage

Ashren: I fear that too!

Otto: I think she meant courage.

Nova: yeah my tongue slipped there, can we try that again?


	3. Beware the Stick!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a new friend. His name is Stick and he is... a stick?! 0.0 Ashren doesn't seem to like him though.

Allie: Hello I am AllieJenzie, I will be your host. And this is Ashren! My co-host!  
Ashren: Jenzie? What the heck's a Jenzie?

Allie: It's a name

Ashren: That's a stupid name

Allie: Is not!

Ashren: It's almost as bad as blueburt.

Allie: Who is that?

Ashren: That blue guy, you know from the last chapter.

Allie: You mean… Gibson?

Ashren: Who?

Allie: *Sighs* Hal Gi

Ashren: Oh yeah that guy.

Allie: Lets just get on with it, please welcome the SRMTHFG cast!

Chiro: Hello everyone

Ashren: It's the orphan, run for your lives!

Allie: What is with you and orphans?

Ashren: I have a condition.

Antauri: Greetings.

Ashren: Sophistication!

Allie: I am going to ignore you.

Ashren: Ignorance! You fools are all blind to the truth.

Nova: Hi, nice to meet ya.

Ashren: Are you a cowboy?

Sprx: Sup.

Ashren: So, how was Saturday?

Sprx; Shut up

Ashren: So it went well.

Allie: Leave the cast alone Ashren!

Ashren:

Otto: Hi there!

Ashren: Ho-

Allie: Silence!  
Ashren: Hmph! *Stomps away*

Gibson: Greetings, I am Mr. Hal Gibson.

Ashren: Blueburt! What are you doing here?

Blueburt: I beg your pardon?

Ashren:… *looks at Allie* *whispers* What does that mean

Allie: *whispers* I think he is begging for forgiveness

Ashren: For what?

Allie: *shrugs*

Ashren: … Wait… Was he the one who ate my cookie?

Allie: *Munches on stolen cookie* There's a high possibility.

Ashren: Your are not pardoned Blueburt, death by guillotine!

Allie: Ashren, go to your corner!

Ashren: *pouts and goes to corner*

Jinmay: Hello everyone *smiles*

Ashren: Your hair looks weird

Allie: Bad Ashren! *Hits with stick*

Ashren: Where the heck did you get that stick?

Allie: E-bay, where else? This stick will be used whenever you're say something hurtful.

Ashren: Stupid E-bay, I warned them not to tick me off anymore. Now they're going to pay. And I'm not trying to be hurtful, I'm just stating how I feel.

Skeleton King: Greetings inferior beings.

Ashren: Question *raises hand*

Allie: we're not even done with the introductions, stop interrupting.

Ashren: But it's important.

Allie: On a scale of 1 to 10, how important is it?

Ashren: 25!

Allie: All right fair enough, proceed.

Ashren: Skeleton King! How do you eat?

Allie: Ash- wait no, I want to know this too.

Skeleton King: I don't need food.

Ashren: … You're lame

Allie: Ashren! *Hits with stick*

Ashren: Wahl!

Mandarin: You inferior humans, how dare you interrupt my introduction?

Ashren: Is he talking to us?

Allie: I believe so

Ashren: How rude. I don't like him, kick him off the show.

Allie: You can't just kick everyone off that you don't like.

Ashren: Sure I can. What about Hal Gi? He isn't on the show anymore.

Allie: Ashren! Hal Gi is Blueburt.

Ashren: What are you talking about Allie, of course he's not.

Allie: Never mind! Lets just move on to the first questions. This is from Silverwolf407 asking Otto, "Can I cuddle you?"

Ashren: Take him *Flings Otto into a screaming crowd of fan girls*

Allie: No Otto!

Ashren: He's gone Allie

Allie: But-

Ashren: He's gone! Get yourself together *Slaps Allie*

Allie: Okay… okay I'm good

Chiro: Did you just kill our comrade?

Ashren: It was a needed sacrifice

Skeleton King: I concur

Ashren: The next question is from kittylove124 asking Sprx and Gibson "Do ya ever think that ya can be pretty annoying?

Blueburt: well-

Ashren: Yes!

Sprx: They didn't ask you

Ashren: But it's true

Blueburt: I must admit, there are times where we can get a little out of hand.

Allie: So in other words… you are annoying.

Ashren: I knew it!

Sprx: Okay, maybe

Nova: It's true.

Antauri: Extremely so, it's getting ridiculous

Chiro: Yeah, I have to agree

Jinmay: Oh definitely

Mandarin: They were annoying when I was leader, I'm pretty sure they just got worst as the years went by.

Skeleton King: I'm just glad they're not on my side.

Blueburt and Sprx: 0.0 well we're hurt!

Ashren: Oh don't be such babies!

Allie: And the next question is from Skaternova asking Antauri, "What was the cutest moment you and Chiro had?"

Ashren: Oh! Emotion button pushing time! *Pushes Emotion button*

Antauri: Well, In my opinion it would have to be two years ago, when Chiro had recently joined, and it was Father's day.

Allie: Oh I can see where this is going!

Antauri: Chiro had come to my room with a present. He gave it to me and fled the room.

Chiro: I didn't run away

Nova: You sprinted out of the room at a 50mph speed

Chiro: …

Antauri: As I was saying, when I opened the box there were hand made dolls of the team.

Ashren: You have plushies of everyone?

Chiro: They were action figures

Allie and Ashren: They were plushies.

Chiro: Shut up!

Allie: But that is really sweet Chiro ^_^

Ashren: Y'okay this next question is from Skaternova asking Gibson. "How many times has your lab been blown up? And where is that spell book?"

Allie: Yeah where is that spell book?

Ashren: I like chicken.

Allie: That's… great Ashren

Ashren: Can I borrow that spell book?

Chiro: Why?

Ashren: No reason…

Mandarin: I sense an evil plan in motion.

Ashren: Shh!

Blueburt: Well, my lab had been destroyed several times.

Jinmay: 72 to be exact.

Allie: And the spell book?

Blueburt: That is hidden safely in an undisclosed location.

Ashren: You mean the wine cellar?

Antauri: We don't have a wine cellar.

Ashren: Yes you do.

Chiro: No we don't.

Ashren: Then what's that place with all the wine bottles?

Blueburt: Y… You mean my… Were you messing with my experiments!

Ashren: Um… does that mean your not suppose to drink them?

Everyone: Yes!

Ashren: What does the blue one do?

Blueburt: The blue one? Well that one… did you drink it?

Ashren: …no

Blueburt: Are you lying?

Ashren: Since when do I ever lie to you Blueburt?

Allie: Since when do you not lie to us?

Ashren: Since right now

Allie: Okay then, next question is from Skaternova asking Nova, "Is your room, like, filled with soft toys?"

Nova: Maybe

Ashren: That's a yes she admits it!

Nova: I do not!

Skeleton King: I've seen them!

Everyone: *Looks at Skeleton King* 0.0

Sprx: How?

Ashren: Stranger danger!

Skeleton king: Well you see, it was during the "Skeleton King" episode. When I asked my servant, TV monster, to search inside the Super Robot for Chiro. He went into Nova's room and saw all the stuffed animals.

Jinmay: Oh I see.

Mandarin: Yes that is very understandable.

Ashren: Next questions is again from Skaternova asking Sprx, "Have you ever lost interest in piloting ONCE in your whole, entire life?"

Sprx: NEVER! I love piloting, it's my life.

Allie: Well that's nice, how you stick with it even after all this time.

Ashren: It's lame

Allie: Ashren! *Hits with stick*

Ashren: Curse you stick!

Allie: Okay, our next question is from DestinyAurora to the Hyper Force asking, "What do you guys feel about the Super Robot? Do you guys ever address him or thank him? He does let you guys live in him and work him, I think the Super Robot's a he at least, but he can't speak. Robots have souls too!"

Chiro: I think the Super Robot is an amazing comrade… and well… he's the only home I've ever had.

Antauri: Yes, I agree with Chiro. The Super Robot is apart of our family.

Sprx: And a great place to chill and relax!

Gibson: Yes, the Super Robot is a great comrade to have.

Nova: the Super Robot's amazing!

Chiro: … And I'm sure if Otto were here… he'd say the same thing.

Hyper force: *nods*

Chiro: And we all ways thank the Super Robot.  
Sprx: Yeah, the kid almost pats the Super Robot on the foot and says "Thanks buddy" after every battle.

Chiro: *blushes* Sprx!

Nova: But it's true Chiro ^_^

Jinmay: And adorable *hugs Chiro*

Ashren: You pet the Super Robot's foot?

Allie: *Starts to pull out stick*

Ashren: T-That's wonderful Chiro!

Allie: *smiles* that's a good girl Ashren.

Ashren: Okay, our next question is from Skaternova to Jinmay asking, "Will you ever ditch Chiro for another super cute hunk?"

Jinmay: Although I don't think anyone is cuter the Chiro, I would never do that.

Allie: Awe Jinmay! That's so sweet.

Chiro: *blushes* y-yeah.

Ashren: Someone's blushing. How cute.

Chiro: Shut up Ashren.

Ashren: Just a comment.

Mandarin: Bleck, teenage love!

Allie: Be quiet or I'll hit you with this stick too! *pulls out stick*

Mandarin: I'll be silent.

Allie: Okay, our next question is from Skaternova asking the Skelton King, "Are you always that determined not to give up on destroying Shugazoom?"

Skeleton King: Yes, except Sunday.

Chiro: Why?

Skeleton King: To get my beauty sleep.

Ashren: And how's that working out for you.

Allie: Ashren stop being mean *hits with stick*

Ashren: That's not nice!

Mandarin: *Chuckles*

Ashren: Shut up Mandarin or you don't get your next question, which is from Skaternova asking, "What was the most embarrassing moment you've ever experienced?"

Mandarin: And why would I do that?

Allie: *pulls out stick* you could go join Otto

Mandarin: Well it would have to be when Ashren-

Allie: wow, wow wait. How long have you guys know Ashren exactly?

Ashren: Your gonna have to go to the review box like everyone else Allie Je-pun-lo-whatever your name is!

Allie: Jenzie. And you got to ask questions!

Ashren: I'm special, but continue Mandarin

Mandarin: As I was saying, it would have to be when Ashren put pink paint in my shampoo.

Sprx: Oh yeah, that was hilarious!

Mandarin: the paint wouldn't come out for weeks.

Ashren: I remember that, hehe, that was one of my best stunts.

Allie: *sigh* Ashren what am I going to do with you.

Ashren: Give me a cookie.

Allie: Or send you to the corner.

Ashren: I'll be quiet.

Allie: Good, now our next question is from Dea Lux asking Otto, "Can I borrow your monkey? Do you have others?"

Everyone: *Silence*

Chiro: *Sniffs* To bad Otto isn't here to answer that.

Otto: Of course I'm here, I've been here for the past hour.

Jinmay: Otto! Your alive!

Skeleton King: But how

Mandarin: It's not possible, no one could have survived that!

Otto: They're just fan girls, and they aren't that bad.

Skeleton King: But strangling you around the neck.

Otto: You mean a hug? They were just hugging me, you know… hugging.

Mandarin: What is this nonsense of which you speak of.

Allie: *gasps* You've never had a hug!

Mandarin: I don't believe so, no.

Allie: Come here Mandarin, I am going to give you your first hug.

Mandarin: …What?

Ashren: Fan girls, ready the cameras!

Mandarin: No get away from me, don't touch me with you human germs.

Allie: It's just a hug.

Mandarin: No your gonna strangle me!

Allie: *Hugs Mandarin*

Mandarin: Release me or else I will de- *Pauses* Y-Your not… hurting me?

Allie: Of course not!

Ashren: Ha, you were afraid of a hug!

Mandarin: This is… sort of nice.

Allie: *Smiles*

Skeleton king: T-T

Ashren: Okay guys, we're gonna have to end this here.

Allie: *Pulls away* Okay

Ashren: If we did not get to your question we're sorry and promise to get to it in the next chapter. Please review, ask questions, and blah blah blah.

Chiro: Bye ^_^

Jinmay: See ya

Sprx: See ya next time

Blueburt: It was a pleasure seeing you all

Antauri: Good day

Nova: See ya soon ^_^

Skeleton King: I will rule you all

Mandarin: Hugs are nice- I mean! Foolish humans!

Ashren: Farewell minions!

Allie: This is AllieJenzie signing out, hope to see you all soon


	4. Oh Dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are just getting weirder and weirder.

Allie: Hello everyone, this is AllieJenzie here! Welcome to the Question Quest. Please welcome my co-host Ashren!

Ashren: *munch munch munch*

Allie: W-What are you eating?

Ashren; *looks at Allie*

Allie: Is that… an octopus tentacle?

Ashren: *Swallows* No

Allie: *sighs* Lets just get on with this. Please welcome the SRMTHFG cast!

Chiro: Hey what's up everyone!

Sprx: Sup, again.

Nova: Nice to see everyone again

Antauri: Greetings

Otto: Hello everyone!

Gibson: I really don't want to be here

Ashren: Don't be a baby blueberry.

Blueberry: What? Wait… is that another nickname? No! I do not accept, change my name back to Gibson at once!

Ashren: … Who's Gibson?

Allie; I'd just go with it… Blueberry. It is better not to argue with Ashren.  
Ashren: Who's Gibson?

Allie: No one Ashren.

Ashren: *mutters* Stupid Blueberry and his Gibson fetish.

Allie: Okay! Now we shall continue. The first question is from DestinyAurora asking Chiro, "What happened on Halloween? What did Ashren do?"

Ashren: *Grins* I'm glad you asked.

Chiro: No!

Allie: You have to answer Chiro!

Ashren: I'll explain it! Well you see I found this fancy shmancy magic spell book in the wine cellar.

Allie: You mean Blueberry's lab?

Ashren: Wine cellar! Anyway, I found this really awesome spell that told me I could bring back dead people as my minions. Unfortunately I got the spell slightly wrong and…well… there were consequences.

Allie: What sort of consequences?

Blueberry: You were in my lab!

Ashren: Not the point right now Blueberry! Anyway, the dead did come back. But they didn't have solid forms. They said they needed some sort of body so I told them to go posses the town.

Allie: … You told them to go posses the town

Ashren: Yes.

Antauri: You do realize you put the entire city in danger.

Ashren: Yes

Sprx: Are you an idiot?

Ashren: Yes

Nova: Wow, no hesitation

Ashren: Although this worked, I might have forgotten to tell them to stay away from you guys.

Otto: And then?

Chiro: T-They found me. I couldn't get away, they just kept coming, and there was no end. Then everything went black.

Ashren: For the sake of Chiro's sanity I don't think I should say anymore.

Otto: Aww

Ashren: But I can show you! I have pictures.

Allie: You have… pictures?

Ashren: Yes, it's my favorite scrapbook

Allie: You had enough pictures to make a scrapbook?

Ashren: Yup, here look *hands the monkeys scrapbook*

Everyone: *looks at book*

Antauri: Oh my

Sprx: What is that?

Nova: I think I'm gonna be sick

Otto: I didn't even know that was possible.

Blueberry: That defies all logic!

Allie: Dear lord, what…did you do?

Ashren: I thought the pictures explained it very well.

Valina: That's ingenious.

Chiro: Valina! When did you get here?

Ashren: Oh, I invited her.

Allie: Of course you did.

Ashren: Well enough about that, on to the next question! From Silverwolf407 to Nova, 'Have you ever thought of…kissing Sprx?'

Allie: Oh!

Nova: N-No! Absolutely not! *Blushes*

Ashren: Wow, I didn't know metal could blush.

Nova: Shut up Ashren

Allie: Okay our next question is for Valina from Skaternova asking, "Do you know that fans are pairing you up with the Skeleton King?"

Valina: No I did not… but now that I do know, I have my next target.

Chiro: Ew, that would be gross.

Allie: How would that even work? I mean… he's a skeleton!

Valina: *Scribbles in black book*

Ashren: Hmm? What's that your writing in Vali- … Is that a Death Note? 0.0

Valina: *chuckles evilly*

Allie: I do believe it is.

Ashren: Hey Allie, do you think if I got my own Death Note I could get rid of that Gibson person your always talking about?

Allie: 0.0

Blueberry: Um… N-No thanks Ashren, that's not really necessary.

Ashren: Okay, the next question is to Otto from DestinyAurora saying, "I can understand clams with feet, I have a good theory for that, but why pearls with noses?"

Otto: Have you ever seen pearls with noses? Their terrifying!

Ashren: Yeah, yeah, like when it sneezes! Or when it sniffs! It's horrifying!

Allie: I have to agree with that *Nods*

Sprx: You're just a bunch of babies.

Valina: So says that monkeys that's afraid of Jack-O-Lanterns.

Sprx: I-I'm not afraid of them!

Nova: Yeah, you just scream whenever you see them.

Sprx: I do not!

Allie: Okay, the next question is to Antauri from DestinyAurora asking, "If you're like Chiro's father and the Alchemist is like yours, wouldn't that make the Skeleton King/Alchemist Chiro's Grandfather?"

Ashren: Grandpapi!

Everyone: O.O

Allie: Wow… she's right! I never thought of it like that before!

Chiro: Wow, wow, wait. So… the Skeleton King is my…*Shudders* Grandfather.

Allie: So you have a good father and an evil Grandfather.

Ashren: It's like El Tigre!

Chiro: What does that make me then?

Ashren: A boy that has tiger like powers to save the city and his name is EL TIGRE!

Allie: Ashren that's the show, Chiro has MONKEY powers.

Ashren: Oh… this is copyright! This copyright infringement.

Allie: Ashren, just move onto the next question.

Ashren: Fine, geez. The next question is from Silverwolf407 asking the monkey team, "What were your reactions to finding out Chiro was The Chosen One?"

Antauri: I knew all along and knew he was the right choice.

Allie: Aww.

Sprx: I must admit, I doubted the kid at first. It's not that I didn't believe in him or anything, I just thought since he was a kid, he would have trouble.

Allie: Understandable

Ashren: Otto, how did you react to Chiro being the Chosen One?

Otto: Chosen of what?

Ashren; … Never mind.

Nova: I was a little shocked at first. But after a while I realized that Chiro was strong enough and would make an amazing Chosen One.

Blueberry: Yes I agree, even though I was a little concerned once I learned he was the Chosen one, I was amazed at the progress he made.

Valina: I laughed when I found out he was the Chosen One.

Allie: Y… You laughed?

Valina: Why of course! I mean, he's only a child. He's barley taller then where my hipbone is, and he has toys in his room.

Chiro: Their action figures!  
Ashren: Sure they are Chiro.

Allie: Ashren! I will bring out my stick!

Ashren: 0.0

Allie: Okay, the next question is from Random SRMTHFG fangirl, asking Chiro, "If the sun riders had a movie and they said it will only be showed ONCE but just when you were about to go watch it, lots of formless came and destroyed the cinema. What will you do?"

Nova: Oh, you never want to mess with Chiro's Sun rider episodes.

Valina: Even I know that.

Chiro: … Well, I would destroy the formless in whatever grusume way I could think of, then I would go to the Sun Riders and make them perform it for me.

Allie: And what if they weren't on Shugazoom?

Chiro: Then I would find them, and MAKE them.

Nova: A-And how do you plan on doing that Chiro?

Chiro: *Holds up mallet and Allie's stick*

Allie: Hey, that's my stick , and it's only made for hitting Ashren.

Ashren: Just for hitting me?

Allie: Just for hitting you. And those scratches on the stick, those are the number of times I hit you.

Chiro: That's a lot of scratches

Ashren: Anyway! The next question is from firegirl asking Gibson, "In the Pit of Doom did you like being a baby. oh I love it write more and I love the stick can I borrow it.{evil grin}"

Blueberry: I most certainly did not! It was a disgrace to my name as a scientist!

Ashren: I loved it personally.

Allie: Well firegirl it depends on what you are going to use the stick for. Are you going to use it to hit Ashren, or not?

Nova: I'm pretty sure she is going to hit Ashren, Allie.

Antauri and Sprx: *nods*

Allie: Then of course! Here, I have several! *Pulls out a large bag full of sticks*

Chiro: How many of those things do you have? 0.0

Allie: Oh, I have a few more bags in the closet.

Everyone: 0.0

Ashren: *Pouts in corner*

Allie: Here, I have a metal stick, a spiked stick, OR you can use my spiky metal stick.

Ashren: *mutters* I hate the spiky metal stick.

Allie: That's why I have it.

Valina: I feel a new respect for you.

Allie: Aww, thanks. Anyway, that's all we have for today!

Chiro: Thanks for stopping by!

Otto: Hope to hear from you soon!

Antauri: Have a good day

Blueberry: My name is Gibson, NOT Blueberry!

Ashren: Shut it Blueberry!

Allie: Ashren *pulls out stick* let everyone finish

Nova: Bye everyone!

Valina: I hate you all.

Ashren: Hate is just another form of love

Allie: I warned you Ashren *Hits with stick*

Ashren: Ow!

Sprx: See you all later!

Ashren: *sniffs and holds beaten head* Bye

Allie: *nods* Well good-bye everyone, hope to hear from you soon, and please REVIEW! This is AllieJenzie signing out.


	5. Rubber can melt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who else here knew Rubber could melt? I for sure didn't

Allie: Hello everyone, this is AllieJenzie here, please welcome my co-host Ashren!

Ashren: Welcome those of lower and higher average intelligence.

Allie: Mainly higher.

Ashren: Lies!

Chiro: Hey everyone!

Nova: Nice to see you all again!  
Otto: Hi guys!

Sprx: Sup

Antauri: Good evening.

Gibson: Good day.

Ashren: Hey Whitebark!

Allie: And his name is Whitebark today.

Chiro: Why?

Ashren: Because Whitebark is the original name of a blue raspberry.

Nova: Where did you learn that?

Ashren: Google!

Allie: I thought you were mad at Google.

Ashren: Nah, I'm mad at E-Bay, me and Google are like two peas in a pod.

Whitebark: You mean, Google and I.

Ashren: Shut up Whitebark!

Allie: Ashren, be nice! *hits with stick*

*Sadly, stick does not hit target and instead bounces back and hits Gibson/Whitebark on the head*

Whitebark; Ow!

Allie: 0.0 How did I miss?

Ashren: You didn't.

Allie: What?

Ashren: I opened a dimensional rift and went back in time during One Piece and stole half of Luffy's devil fruit!

Allie: You can't do that!

Ashren: But I did.

Sprx: Are we going to finish the introductions or what?

Allie: Oh, go ahead.

Everyone: We did finish.

Allie: Oh, perfect!

Ashren: Sprx don't be stupid.

Allie: Ashren! *Hits with stick*

Ashren: Your stick does not affect me any longer!

*Stick bounces off and crashes through a window*

Allie: My stick!

Chiro: My window!

Ashren: My cookie!  
Everyone: 0.0 ?

Ashren: Oh, sorry I though we were spouting out random nonsense.

Allie: *sighs* lets just get on with the questions.

Ashren: The first question is from Zanator to Sprx asking, "How did the Fire of Hate feel like?"

Sprx: Personally I think it felt rather hateful.

Ashren: Very descriptive.

Allie: Anything else you would like to say Sprx. Like, did you get a headache? Sniffles?

Ashren: Did you feel your soul was slowly being burned to ashes as you reached out and screamed an agonized filled scream that no one could hear?

Chiro: That sounds painful.

Otto: And depressing.

Ashren: Well, it's the fire of hate, it's not supposes to be nice.

Sprx: Well when you put it like that. Yes it did. Except…. I didn't feel like I was being burned into ashes. It was all kind of numb. I could see everything that was going on, but I couldn't do anything to stop it.

Allie and Nova: Aww that's so sad.

Ashren: Wow, what a let down.

Allie: Ashren! *Hits with stick*

Ashren: *smirks and hits stick away* Ha! Pathetic.

Allie: Dang it!  
Whitebark: Well, since they're busy, I suppose I will read the next question.

Ashren: *Hits Whitebark with Allie's stick* You are not aloud to read the questions.

Allie: Hey… that's my stick Anyway, the next question is from LovelySinner7 to Chiro asking, "When you first met the team, what was your first impressions on them.. ?"

Chiro: Well… I was kind of freaked out.

Ashren: yeah… Whitebark does have a pretty gruesome face.

Antauri: We all have the same design.

Ashren: Yup, absolutely terrifying.

Chiro: That's not what I meant. They were talking monkeys, in a giant robot, on the outskirts of town. I wasn't expecting my day to end up like that.

Allie: I don't think that is what they meant. I think they asked, what was your opinion on each of the monkey?

Chiro: Oh, well um…. Otto seemed a little dim, but was really nice. Sprx seemed like…. A brash idiot, who had a really big ego, and didn't seem to trust me at first. Gibson instantly reminded me of my Science teacher, Mr. Turner.

Allie: Mr. Turner? You mean that one teacher that is really old and talks in a really slow and boring voice?

Chiro: Yeah that's the one.

Ashren: Who's Gibson?

*Allie and Chiro ignore Ashren*

Chiro: Then Nova, seemed strong but a bit violent. She also seemed to have a bit of a tempure, but was really nice to me. Then there was Antauri, he seemed calm, wise, and actually knew what he was doing. He also seemed to trust me completely when I first met him.

Ashren: So… the only ones who made a really good impression…. Was Antauri and Nova.

Chiro: Well I wouldn't say it like tha-

Ashren: Ha! You guys are pathetic!

Allie: Ashren! Stop being mean to them!  
Ashren: What are you gonna do? Hit me with your stick?

Allie: T-T

Ashren: Remember, I'm rubber!

Whitebark: Allie *Motions for her to come closer*

Allie: What?

Whitebark: *Whispers something*

Allie: Really? *Smirks*

Ashren: 0.0 Whitebark… what did you tell her Whitebark? T-This isn't about the pathetic comment… is it? Come on Whitebark.

Whitebark: That's not my name.

Allie: *pulls out stick… and lighter*

Ashren: 0.0 w-what are you doing?

Allie: *lights stick on fire*

Chiro: Oh yeah… can't rubber melt?

Ashren: Rubber can melt! Why didn't anyone tell me this?

Antauri: How did you not know?

Ashren: I only look at the pros, the cons depress me!  
Allie: Oh Ashren. What were you saying about my sticks being pathetic?

Ashren: 0.0 I wanna live! *Jumps out window*

Nova: I don't think she will be joining us for a while.

Otto: On to the next question!  
Chiro: *mutters* Weren't we on the 3rd floor

Allie: Chiro, how would you like to become my new co-host?

Chiro:… You won't hit me, right?

Allie: Oh of course not!

Chiro: And…. Ashren won't be mad at me, right?

Allie: Do you really think I care what Ashren thinks?

Everyone: no

Allie: Good, then we all understand! Chiro, the next question if you will.

Chiro: Okay… this is from Zanator to Nova asking, "You know there are thousands of fics about you and Sparky here don't you? *hides behind a table*"

Allie: *Dives behind table*

Everyone: *backs away*

Ashren: *Come into room covered in bubble wrap* Ha! Lets see you beat me no-

*Nova punches Ashren out the window…again*

Ashren: WHYyYyYyyyyy!

Allie: *laughs*

Nova: *Turns to glare at her*

Allie: I mean…. Uh…. Chiro help me out here!

Chiro: Uh… Nova, uh…. They're just fanfic's! It has nothing to do with the real you and Sprx.

Sprx: *looks down at computer* That is a lot of Spova fanfic's.

Allie: Please there can't be that- those are a lot of zeroes 0.0

Nova: *Smashes computer*

Allie: Hey that was… wait no, that was Ashren's

Ashren: *In the distance* What! What about my computer!

Allie: *yells out window* I donated it to the orphans!

Ashren: Nooooooooooo! Curse you orphans! Must you crush all my happiness?

Chiro: Seriously, what does she have against orphans?

Allie: They picked on her a lot when she was little.

Otto: Wouldn't it be the other way around?

Allie: Nope, they were picking on her.

Chiro: I don't know if we can continue on… Nova hasn't really answered the question.

Nova: No I did not.

Allie: ….

Nova: Yes okay, I knew there were a few…. But not enough for there to be an issue.

Ashren: How did you not know? It's the internet, everyone knows what happens on the internet.

*Ashren gets kicked out of the window… for the 3rd time*

Ashren: I was just saying the truth! Is that a crime? *Lands in bush* Ow

Allie: Everything you do is a crime… that looks painful *Pulls out camera*

Ashren: Owww! The thorns are digging into my spine!

Allie: *takes pictures* That's good, now if you could just tilt your head a little to the left, that would be perfect.

Whitebark: *cackles with amusement*

Antauri: Allie, shouldn't we move on to the questions? We've only answered 3 so far.

Allie: Oh right. The next question is from Zanator to Otto asking, "How can you be so cute and smart at the same time?"

Otto: um…. Multitasking?

Allie: So true, so true *claps*

Otto: *smiles*

Ashren: Hey guys, I just came to-

*Whitebark grabs her and throws her out the window… for the 4th time*

Ashren: I just came to get a bagel!

Chiro: Uh…. Yeah I think that's all the time we have for today. Uh… bye everyone.

Otto: Bye-bye

Nova; See ya

Sprx: Bye

Antauri: Have a good day

*In the distance, Ashren rose from the bushes with a jetpack*

Ashren: I will get my bagel! *Flies towards the open window*

*Whitebark closes window*

Ashren: uh-oh… wait! How do I stop! No. no stop! *Smashes onto window* Curse… you… Whitebark.

*falls to ground*

Allie: Did you hear that?

Whitebark: It was only the sound of sweet, sweet, revenge.

Everyone: o.o

Whitebark: I mean silence.

Allie: oh… okay then.

Whitebark: Good day everyone *walks away cackling manically*

Everyone: *Shudders*

Chiro: You don't think he's turning evil, do you?

Antauri: Lets just… keep an eye on him for a bit.

Allie: well…. I'll see all of you next time, this is AllieJenzie signing out!  
Ashren: uhhh…


	6. A changed person?!

Allie: Hello everyone, this AllieJenzie here for another exciting, if not stupid, chapter. Please welcome my co-host, Ashren!

Ashren: Hello.

Allie: Hello? Is that all? No giant speech, no random gibberish, no insulting anyone?

Ashren: Well I've been thinking about my placement in life lately. And I've realized, that everything I've done has been pointless and idiotic. So I have vowed to change, and make a difference in this world.

Allie: 0.0 R-Really?

Ashren: Yes.

Allie: Oh well um…. Okay… Who are you and what have you done with the Ashren I know?

Ashren: Oh Jenzie, I am the Ashren you know. I'm just more thoughtful and compassionate.

Allie: But… But you don't even know what compassionate means!  
Ashren: I read the dictionary last night.

Allie: You read it? You've never even touched a dictionary before!

Ashren: I realized that I should begin, and spent 5 hours yesterday reading the American dictionary.

Allie: 0.0 Well um okay then, onto to the introductions I suppose.

Chiro: Hello Everyone

Ashren: Chiro! Here have a cookie

Chiro: um…. It's not poisonous is it?

Ashren: Of course not, why would I do that?

Chiro: Because your you.

Ashren: I've changed Chiro, honest *Smiles*

Chiro: ….o-okay then, I guess *takes cookie and eats it*

Nova: Hi

Sprx: Sup

Antauri: Good evening

Otto: Hello!  
Mandarin: Greeting pathetic humans

Gibson: Good day.

Ashren: Oh, good evening Gibson, how are you this fine day?

Everyone: 0.0

Gibson: …I'm…. I'm good. What about you Ashren? Are you feeling okay?

Ashren: I feel magnificent, I've never felt better.

Gibson: *eyes widened in shock* I must admit Ashren, I am very shocked. I never thought I'd live the day to see you act…civilized.

Ashren: Yes well, while I was stuck in that bush last chapter, I realized I could be a better person. That maybe the reason you yell at me and hate me so much… is because I could be better. So I vowed to change, and help all those in need.

Everyone: 0.0

Mandarin: Well that's stupid.

Allie: Mandarin *smacks with stick*

Ashren: Mandarin you would do well to realize your problem as well. Look back at your life and find the source of your anger. And learn, and heal from it.

Mandarin: 0.0

Ashren: And Allie, there is no need for violence.

Allie: 0.0 I um…. Yes it was a little strange. I am so use to hitting you with this stick… it just isn't the same without you. *Allie drops stick*

Everyone: *gasps!*

Ashren: That's right Allie, embrace peace and tranquility.

Allie: Uh… right

Ashren: Now I do believe these lovely and wonderful readers have a few questions they would like to ask you. Shall we begin?

Sprx: Your really starting to creep us out Ashren

Chiro: Yeah, its like we don't even know you anymore.

Ashren: Did you ever really know me?

Nova: Yeah we didn't, that's the point.

Ashren: Did you ever really know yourselves? Did you take a good look inside you, and become one with your inner child?

Everyone: well…. Antauri and Chiro might have, but besides them…. No.

Ashren: How sad.

Allie: Well um… the first question is from miss mode To Gibson and Otto asking, "Some people like to pair you two up. How does that make you feel?"

Everyone: 0.0

Ashren: Oh dear, this may pose a problem.

Otto: ….Ewwwwwwwwwww!

Gibson: I agree, the thought of us being….together, is most un-likely

Chiro: Aren't you two brothers?

Otto: Ewww! That makes it worst!

Allie: Chiro please, just stop talking.

Ashren: Okay, I believe it would be wise to move onto the next question, we don't need any mental scarring.

Everyone: *nods in agreement*

Ashren: The next question is from Zanator To Mandarin asking, "You would give everything now for another hug, wouldn't you?"

Mandarin: I-I would not! Hugs are for wimps.

Ashren: Mandarin… would you like a hug.

Mandarin: From you? No way!

Ashren: *Holds out arms* Give me a hug Mandarin.

Mandarin: Never!

Allie: How about you give me a hug Mandarin, I've never been mean to you. ^_^

Mandarin: …

Everyone: 0.0

Mandarin: F-Fine *gives Allie a hug*

Allie: Yay :3

Mandarin: *Blushes and pulls away* T-There…. It was only a one-time thing!

Sprx: But you've hugged Allie twice *smirks*

Mandarin: s-Shut up Sparky!

Allie: Okay the next question is from pikurosonai00, and miss mode to Antauri asking, "How are you able to float like that for so long, it's creepy!"

Antauri: I'm not sure if creepy is the word, but once you have become at peace with your surroundings, you become lighter.

Ashren: Well my theory is, that though you have become at peace with the world, you still have things tying you down. Mandarin for instance, your hatred, anger, fear of hugs, loneliness, feeling of betrayal, your-

Mandarin: We get it

Ashren: Nova and Sprx, your fear of love. Your fear of losing those close to you and pushing each other away. Otto, your fear of pearls with noses. Gibson, Your fear of anything that is illogical. And Chiro, you may be happy that you have a family, but you will always be curious to who your real family may be. And until you get ride of that thirst, you may never be at true peace.

Everyone: 0.0

Ashren: Have we all learned something today class?

Antauri: I've learned that I have underestimated you.

Allie: What abut me? Why can't I float?

Ashren: You have to many problems to list at this moment.

Allie: -_-

Ashren: On to the next question, this question is from pikurosonai00 to Chiro asking, "If you remember the episode "Skeleton King" you and Gibson found a room with all your stuff from a long time ago. Can you tell us anything about that?"

Chiro: I have no idea why ANY of that stuff was there, and honestly I do not wish to know.

Skeleton King: I can answer that one

Allie: What are you doing here?

Ashren: Oh, I invited him.

Allie: Why?

Ashren: If we are going to get ride of our fears and questions, we need his help.

Allie: *sighs* Okay. But since we are at the subject, DarkLadyIreth, DestinyAurora, and pretty much EVERYONE else wants to know. "Why the heck do you have a collection, in fact, a large room full of Chiro's old things? Also, how the heck do you keep coming back! Your head was separated from your body and joined with the Dark One Worm, you were missing for however long the Hyper force were asleep, your head was destroyed, and whatever else that happened to you... and you keep coming back!"

Skeleton King: What reason do I have to tell you any of those answers?

Ashren: Well, as we all know. It is impossible to rid ourselves of the main evil villain. Unless he turns good, he cannot die.

Chiro: But that's not fair.

Allie: Well Antauri came back after he died.

Ashren: Yes, but if he were to die now, he would not come back. Super heroes only live 2 lives. For example, have any of you ever seen Final Fantasy 7?

Allie: Ashren, we don't have time for that right now. Skeleton King still needs to answer.

Skeleton King: Well if you must know, the universe is not mine yet, and I refuse to die until it is.

Chiro: But your body was destroyed, TWICE! Your head was blown up, destroyed, lost in space, transformed into a crystal head, was stuck to the dark one worm for a while, and was found by Mandarin in the deepest place in space-"

Ashren: Such perseverance.

Skeleton King: I am a very stubborn being.

Mandarin: And I didn't find Skeleton Kings head, it was sent there.

Nova: What do you mean?

Mandarin: I simply bought it off of E-bay.

Allie: You… bought it?

Mandarin: yes.

Antauri: How?

Mandarin: E-bay

Gibson: Who would be dumb enough to sell a villain's head, on E-BAY!

Ashren: … Okay let me just say this… I am a changed person.

Everyone: 0.0 *looks at Ashren*

Allie: Ashren…. You didn't

Ashren: Okay, I didn't know what was going to happen. But hey, it all turned out all right in the end, didn't it.

Allie: You haven't seen the last episode, have you?

Ashren: no.

Allie: And wait a minute, I thought you didn't like E-bay

Ashren: I sold Skeleton's kings head long before I was mad at E-bay. And besides, we have pushed aside our differences.

Sprx: So wait… E-bay and you are on… good terms?

Ashren: Yes ^_^

Allie: Oh dear.

Chiro: That still doesn't explain why you have all my old stuff!

Skeleton King: E-bay

Chiro: W-What?

Skeleton: I got it all of E-bay

Antauri: From who?  
Allie:…. Once again I would like to stat, I am a changed person

Allie: Ashren!  
Ashren: Okay I was 6, I didn't know any better at the time.

Sprx: But why would you WANT old stuff that belonged to the kid?

Skeleton King: To creep him out when he found it. It would also make him assume I knew something of his past, and he would hesitate in trying to kill me.

Allie: oh… I guess that makes sense. I would be VERY disturbed if I found my old stuff in a room of my enemy's house.

Ashren: The next question is from miss mode to Sprx asking, "You wanna know the secret to get Nova to admit she likes you? GO GOOGLE IT"

Sprx: Google it?

Ashren: Follow up question "In addition to the question above, will you two please sing "GGRKS" for me? I'll give you a cookie."

Nova: GGRKS?

Allie: Oh oh yeah! Sing that song! It's really good, and fits you two perfectly ;D

Chiro: I agree.

Sprx and Nova: Well um… I guess. We don't really know that song though.

Otto: Oh that's even better, here are the lines. *Hands Sprx and Nova the lyrics to the song*

Sprx: Hey wait! This song is sung in Japanese!

Nova: I can't sing Japanese!

Allie: Sure you can, just say what is written here, and Ashren will explain what is says when you're done.

*Sprx and Nova sigh* okay

(For the viewers, we are just going to type the English part… we are also shortening the song)

Nova: Please do not ask me why

Sprx: All of you want to know of me I think…this is the first time I've felt this way.

Nova: A room is what beginners start off with

Sprx: I want to be the person closest to you.

Nova: Your VIP is probably fake. Will you speak up if you have something you want to say to me?

Sprx: I want to know what you think of me.

Nova: I'll tell you to just "Go Google it"

Sprx: What's your E-mail

Nova: Go Google it

Sprx: Where do you live?

Nova: Go Google it

Sprx: Which do you like?

Nova: Go Yahoo! Go Google it.

Sprx: Do you like Eggplant?

Nova: Go Google it

Sprx: Who do you like?

Nova: I can't tell you that…you never will act proper enough, will you?

Sprx: I'll always like you

Nova: What's that?

Sprx: I'll always love you

Nova: Again, good-bye

Sprx: That's what I feel.

Nova: I already know that. My heart cannot lie to itself forever… I love and hate the way you act towards me. That much I can understand. Who is it that you like most of all? You really are so stupid! Before you get the wrong idea, I'll tell you that you can't tell when. My face is red, but it's all from eating that great tuna.

Sprx: That's not really that truth

Nova: It really is

Sprx: You really love me

Nova: You're just stupid. You don't need to go Google my feelings. Please don't ask me why.

Sprx: All I wants to know of me

Sprx and Nova: You search it with this Google

Allie: Aww that's was so cute.

Ashren: How adorable.

Sprx: What did we sing?

*Ashren explains what the two just sang*

Nova: W-WHAT! *Blushes*

Sprx: W-why didn't you tell us that before *blushes*

Allie: Aww they're blushing.

Nova: Shut up Allie!

Allie: Hehe, that's all we have for today please review

Ashren: Well if you will all excuse me, I have some business to attend to *chuckles evilly*

Allie: o-okay then

Chiro: Okay bye- uck, I don't feel good, *holds stomach*

Ashren: Here Chiro, I'll go with you. Good-bye everyone. Bye Otto, Sprx, Nova, Antauri, Allie, viewers… Bye bluesome

Gibson: Yes Ashren-wait… what did you just call me!

*Ashren walks out of room with Chiro*

Everyone: 0.0

Allie: Did Ashren just-

Otto: *Is typing on computer* Hey guys look what I just found on E-Bay! It sort of looks like Chiro. It's like a life size doll of him! And it moves and has actual action phrases!

Antauri: *Walks up to computer* Otto… I think that is Chiro!

Everyone: What! *Runs up to computer*

Skeleton King: Oh, that is classic

Mandarin: I knew Ashren couldn't have turn good!

Allie: Hey wait, look at the quote on the bottom

*If a person says they are a changed person… double check to make sure they are changed for the good of people*

Everyone: 0.o

Skeleton King: I am so putting that in my shopping cart

Sprx: That's not… creepy at all.

Antauri: Quick! Stop him!

And thus the battle for Chiro began

Allie: *Sighs* Well that's all everyone… this is AllieJenzie signing out… hopefully for the last time -_-

In the darkest corner of the Super Robot a girl sat sipping tea, as she stared at her struggling hostage

Ashren: Ah…. Life is good


	7. Bags of flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashren was the one to come up with the chapter title. -_-  
> Antauri has a weird fear, wouldn't you say?

Allie: Hello, this is AllieJenzie here with another exciting, yet stupid, chapter of The Question Quest. Please say hello to my co-host Ashren!

Ashren: Rock and Rollllllll~!

Allie: … I'm not sure how to respond to that. -_-

Ashren: Rock and roll, for the soul, all the way down to hell!

Allie: Whoa what!

Ashren: And now for our beautiful guests!

Antauri: Greetings

Nova: Hello!

Otto: Hi! ^_^

Chiro: *grumble grumble* Hi

Sprx: It is creepy how you called us beautiful.

Gibson: … hello …

Ashren: Gibbles! And obviously I was lying about the whole beautiful thing, I just didn't want to hurt your feelings by stating what hideous and disgusting beings you really are.

Allie: Ashren *Smack!*

Ashren: Burning! Burning!

Skeleton King: Well, you're very loving today.

Ashren: Who keeps letting you in here? O.o

SK: You gave me a key

Chiro: You gave him, our most hated enemy, a key to our robot!

Ashren: I didn't want to be rude.

Allie: … right, sure. Anyway, on to our first question from, The Nerdy Mirror Maze Queen, to Gibson asking, "How many sugar cubes could a Gibson eat if a Gibson could have fun? And if a person has a coyote, chicken, and chicken feed and has to take them across the river but the boat could only hold him and one other thing how did he get them across?"

Gibbles: 0.0

Allie: Well, how I would answer that is Gibson could carry the chicken feed, the coyote could swim and the chicken could fly.

Gibbles: Or I could just build a bigger boat.

Ashren: Nonsense! FIRST! You must put the chicken feed in water and push it across. THEN, you must have the chicken carry the coyote across the river. AND FINALLY, Gibson must drown… who ever this Gibson fellow is.

Everyone: 0.0

Allie: What about the boat?

Ashren: Tinder

Allie: …What?

Ashren: You know rip it apart, build a fire with it, or just leave it there for the next poor soul.

Allie: Okay…. But I don't see why Gibson has to drown, when there is a perfectly good boat right next to him.

Ashren: The boat has a hole in it.

Gibbles: Says who!

Ashren: Says the person who put a hole in it.

Allie: -_- Which would be you, wouldn't it?

Ashren: Who else is it supposed to be?

Allie: .'

Otto: Gibson can only eat one sugar cube, cause if he eats more than one, he scares me!

Allie: Really?

Otto: *nods* He's worse than pearls with noses!

Ashren: Ohh! That's pretty bad! … Who's Gibson?

Allie: No one you need to know… but already know oddly enough.

Ashren: I don't know any Gibson's

Gibbles: I am Gibson

Ashren: Burn the witch!

Allie: Next question!

Ashren: The next question is from, The Nerdy Mirror Maze Queen, asking the whole monkey team, "Ok this is a question for the whole monkey team (but not Jinmay 'cause I don't like her)

Chiro: Hey!

Ashren: *ignores*

*Speaks really fast without stopping* Ok if its the third Wednesday of November and Otto eats green applesauce in which then explodes, and Mandarin takes my mini toy umbrella in which then I attack him with a potato for it back what would happen?"

Everyone: 0.0

Ashren: Wait a minute… does she mean that the green applesauce explodes, or Otto explodes after eating the applesauce?

Allie: Well it wouldn't really matter, seeing as how Otto ate the applesauce, which then exploded.

Sprx: So wait… they both exploded?

Chiro: Does this mean Otto's dead?

Otto: I don't wanna die!

Ashren: It's okay Otto, you died a valiant death compared to Mandarin who was felled by a potato.

Mandarin: Excuse me!

Allie: How did you get in here?  
Mandarin: Ashren gave me a key.

Nova: Stop giving our enemies keys!

Ashren: I'm sorry did you want one?

Nova: I all ready have one!

Ashren: What kind of crazy person would give you a key, you would totally trash the place.

Antauri: I'm more disturbed with the fact that Mandarin would steal a mini toy umbrella.

Sprx: Yeah, what exactly were you planning to do with that?

Mandarin: This is a hypothetical question, I would never take a mini toy umbrella!

Ashren: But! Hypothetically if you did, what would you do with it?

Mandarin: I would use it to shield my Jamba Juice.

Nova: Shield it?

Mandarin: From the sun obviously.

Ashren: What a ninny.

Allie: Ashren! *Whacks with stick*

Ashren: Well he is!

Allie: I will use this again *hold up stick threateningly* On to the next question! This question is from, -

Ashren: Allie Allie Allie Allie Allie Allie! …Allie!... Allie… Allie!

Allie: What?

Ashren: My hand is a dolphin *Waves hand around*

Allie: … What are you talking about?

Ashren: Wax on, wax off!

Nova: What is she doing?

Chiro: I dunno

Otto: I think… she was watching Mafia Babies!

Ashren: This is fluffin amazing!

Allie: Ashren, stop with the references!

Ashren: Leg *Stands on one leg*

Allie: I don't care about your stupid leg- … Okay that is pretty awesome, but that's not the point! This next question is from, blackdragom asking, "Nova why can't you admit you love Sprxs?"

Nova: Because I don't, we're just teammates!

Ashren: Oh ho ho ho, silly viewers! EVERYBODY, knows that you can't admit your feelings until the person you love is dead, or gone forever.

Allie: Wouldn't those two be the exact same thing?

Ashren: No, because if they left that means they were driven away by your hideous disgusting faces!

Allie: … right…

SK: I think you have a problem with faces.

Ashren: They're just bags of flesh.

Allie: 0.0 What the heck Ashren!

SK: I like this girl!

Otto: That's creepy.

Antauri: Can we move onto the next question please?

Ashren: Fine, the next question is from, Dea Lux, asking," Antauri, you're always so calm and collected, what would you say would be your most embarrassing moment?"

Ashren: It smells weird down here.

Allie: Ashren shh, please answer Antauri.

Antauri: Well, I would say… one time when I went to a carnival, the cotton candy machine exploded… and I had a "bit" of a panic attack, and locked myself in my room for the rest of the day.

Allie: … it exploded?

Chiro: Oh yeah, I remember that.

Otto: What are you talking about Antauri? You screamed like a 5-year-old girl, jumped up into the air, strampled over Sprx, and then ran at full speed back to the robot.

Mandarin: Strampled?

Otto: Yeah you know, when you trample over someone while strangling them.

Ashren: Oh yeah I remember that! That was the first time I actually saw a real life strample!

Allie: …You were there?

Ashren: I am everywhere.

Allie: That's… slightly creepy.

Sprx: Hey wait, I didn't see you there.

Ashren: You were too busy being strampled obviously.

Gibbles: I did not see you there either.

Ashren: You were all too shocked at Antauri's… behavior.

Allie: Now that I think about it though, didn't you say you had a job at the carnival that day?

Ashren: Yeah, I ran the booth across from the cotton candy area.

Allie: So you saw all of it?'

Ashren: Yup, and I have pictures.

Mandarin: Can I have some *Smirks*

Ashren: Sure, hands over photos.

Mandarin: Wait a minute… if you were in the booth across from them, why is your booth behind them?

Ashren: …Photo shop

Allie: Ashren

Ashren: … Yeah?

Allie: Did you guys see the face of the person who gave you the cotton candy?

Chiro: The face? Oh yeah I think so… it was a girl I think

Nova: Oh yeah, the girl with the really creepy eyes!

Gibbles: And… the scar across her right eye?

Allie: … *looks at Ashren* Hey, isn't that weird Ashren, you have a scar across your right eye too.

Ashren: What a coincidence…

Antauri: I hate you… soo much!

Otto: Oh no Antauri's crying!

Allie: And he is going into his depression corner too… Ashren why couldn't you just leave them alone for one day! And why were you working at the cotton candy booth!

Ashren: I do leave them alone when I have to go bug other people! Plus, I had to get money to buy… stuff

SK: What kind of stuff?

Ashren: …Special stuff

Allie: Ashren… what is behind your back?

Ashren: My spine

Gibbles: Isn't your spine apart of your back?

Ashren: Technicalities

Allie: Fine, what is behind your spine?

Ashren: My skin

Allie: Behind your skin?  
Ashren: My shirt

Allie: Behind your shirt?

Ashren: My hoodie

Allie: … Behind your hoodie!

Ashren: My hair ^_^

Allie: -_- … behind your hair?

Ashren: Dust

Chiro: Behind the dust?

Ashren: Molecules!

Nova: Behind the molecules?

Ashren: Atoms.

Allie: Ohmygosh… Behind the Atoms!

Ashren: Protons and neutrons

Allie: … Behind… the protons and neutrons?

Ashren: Well there is nothing that goes behind a proton and neutron, but there is an electron, which is in the middle!

Allie: What is behind all of that!

Ashren: Fish

Allie: -_-

Ashren: And maybe possibly… this bomb *Holds up "lit" bomb*

Allie: O.O Where did you get that!

Gibbles: wait… IS THAT LIT!

Ashren: It sure is, run my little amoeba's run!

Everyone: *screams and runs out of room*

Ashren: Well everyone *cupcake poofs in her hand as bomb disappears* This is all we time for today.

Allie: … where did the bomb go?

Ashren: Would you hit me if I told you it was a cotton candy bomb and I strapped it to Antauri's back?

Allie: *Lifts up stick*

Ashren: Cause I didn't!

Allie: *lowers stick*

Antauri: *From outside the room* AHHHHH COTTON CANDY!

Allie: *Hits Ashren with stick*

Ashren: *Goes shooting out the window* I'm blasting off again! *disappears in a small twinkle in the sky*

Allie: Good bye viewers, hopefully I will be in a coma next we meet.

SK and Mandarin: Twinkle Twinkle little star, how I wonder where you are-

Ashren: Shut up!


	8. Boobahs and Bananas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What?

Allie: Welcome everyone to the new chapter of the Question Quest. This is AllieJenzie here. Saddely yet joyfully, I am your ONLY host today.

Ashren: Marchleblorgg

Allie: Scratch that, Ashren seems to have appeared in a puff of smoke. Anyway, lets welcome our guests. The SRMTHFG cast!

Chiro: Hi!

Sprx: Yo!

Nova: Hey there!

Otto: Hi everyone!

Antauri: Good day to you all

Gibson: Good evening

Ashren: Hey Ollie!

Allie: I don't want to even know how you got that name.

Chiro: I do!

Ashren: Yeah, it's one of the most popular cat names.

Chiro: Cat names?

Gibson/Ollie: You've got to be kidding me.

Allie: But sadly, she's very serious. On to the questions. Aprotny to Chiro asking, "Chiro, if you got hurt who would win the race to get to you?"

Everyone: …

Ashren: Folds hands together Welcome ONE AND ALL, to the Chiro injure of the century. Pulls our arrow Thank you for coming to this magnificent race Aims at Chiro

Allie: Pushes unaware monkeys to the side of the room, sighing this is going to be messy.

Mandarin: Enters the room with a small gun and referee outfit Let the race begin. Pulls trigger to gun to start

Ashren: Chuckles evilly as she fires and arrow at Chiro AH HAHAHA!

Chiro: Wait what are you- AHHHHHH MY LEG!

Ashren: That's what you get for stealing my pudding!

Allie: Ashren that was a different orphan, and that was HIS pudding!

SK: Sitting up in the bleachers with a microphone and here the monkeys come dashing around the corner, Sprx leading the pack. Oh but here comes Antauri from behind. There goes Nova just barreling past the both of them, and Otto's about to catch up as he….stramples… both Antauri and Sprx

Ashren: Is that legal?

SK: No…

Ashren: …Okay.

Allie: Looks like this is going to be a photo finish.

SK: We have our photographer standing by.

Jinmay is standing by Chiro, camera at her side

Ashren: Place your bets! Place your bets here! If you lose… I'm keeping the money.

Monkeys reach Chiro in a fiery explosion of hugs bandages and glue

Allie: Who won?

SK: Jinmay let us see the picture. Jinmay smiles and hands Ashren the picture

Ashren: …Jinmay…. What is this?

Jinmay: Oh I saw a butterfly over there.

Ashren: … I had higher expectations of you… actual no I really didn't, that's why I had Mandarin take the picture.

Allie: How did it turn out Mandarin?

Mandarin: Hands Allie the picture

Allie: And it's… a… tie.

Ashren: What seriously? Not like… a millimeter apart, millisecond difference? You know what I think! I think you 5 monkeys just make up one large monkey. Like, like you two are the legs (Points at Nova and Otto) you two are the arms (Points at Sprx and Gibson/Ollie) and you're the head (Points at Antauri) and then, then Chiro is the one who brings you together, like your heart!

Allie: D…Did you even watch this show?

Ashren: There's a show? Is it about monkeys? Particularly robotic monkeys? Plagiarism!

Allie: (Sighs) Never mind.

Ashren: Next question is from banna sear bear to everyone asking, "If Shugazoom was attacked by toddlers, Bannas, and The Boobahs, and their weapons were baby toys, applesauce, and Bradly Copper and they had come for our big toes, what would happen?"

Allie: Well… that has got to be one of the weirdest questions we have ever gotten… and what is Banna?

Ashren: WELL you know, a Banna could be many things. It may refer to the Fali people, especially in Nigeria. It may also represent a village, or town, or it could be Banna the popular Balladeer, from Cape Verde. Or even that other singer, Banna, the Japanese pop singer. Or it might be referring to the local landmark in Bengal. It may even speak of the ancient kingdom. Or Banna the brail authority of North America. Or Banna the bay area national anarchists, and finally there is Banna, the new hydration beverage with the soul aim of scientifically replenishing the body with the liquid it requires.

Everyone: …

Chiro: So wait… Which one of those are attacking us?

Ashren: Well it depends what we can be attacked by.

Allie: Anyway lets just continue with the question, what would you all do if that did happen?

Chiro: Well we would obviously stop them, we wouldn't allow them to just attack everyone?

Mandarin: They have Bradly Copper, you can't really do much.

Sprx: It's true. He is pretty awesome.

Antauri: I'm not sure I understand. Who is this Bradly Copper, and if he is such a powerful enemy, why have we never heard of him before?

Sprx: You've never heard of Bradley Copper. Even the geek over has heard of Bradley Copper.

Gibson: Yes I agree. I'm am sure though that I can make some sort of device to fight off these… Boobahs.

Ashren: NO! You don't understand! You've never seen a boobah! Just one look in their eyes and you'll be capture by their cuteness!

Allie: It's true Gibson.

Ollie: Well then what would you have us do?

Ashren: Well in my opinion, they are going to destroy the world anyway so we should convince them to hold the annual Boobah Olympics here on Shugazoom.

Ollie: The what?

Ashren: Oh it's amazing! They have SOO many events, that aren't exactly legal in some places. Like they have head bowling and, and head spiking. And the GRINDER! Oh and I've always wanted to see the Blender up close.

Otto: The blender?

Ashren: Um… you're kind of young so I don't think I should tell you what that event is. Let me just say though that every world that has had the Blender event… well it doesn't really… exist… anymore.

Allie: Ashren that's enough said.

Ashren: You don't want to see my pictures from last year's competition.

Allie: No, no we don't

Ashren: Awe, but I have the really gruesome ones. It's okay, I have them all painted over my wall.

Nova: Really?

Ashren: Yeah, my parents don't come in my room anymore. Actually… I haven't seen them in a really long time.

Allie: Didn't they go to the Olympics with you?

Ashren: Hehe, yeah.

Allie: Right…. Otto what would you do in that situation.

Otto: um… I would try to befriend them and ask them not to kill anyone.

Ashren: hahah, how naïve.

Allie: Ashren! Slaps with stick

Ashren: It's true! They're heartless, soulless creatures!

Allie: Nova what would you do in that situation.

Nova: Beat them all up.

Allie: I guess… that's the brash way to go. Ashren: efficient!

Allie: Whatever. Next question is from Mr. Evil Pants to Chiro asking, "Who is the very last thing you fought before this? A: SK B: Dipsy the green teletuby with the help of Tinky-Winky, Po, and Lala. C: Dorothy for the Wizard of Oz. Or D: Your mother because she is not happy that you became a hero and if you win you keep going to other planets to save them, if she wins you come home."

Chiro: um….mhmhhbmm

Allie: …What?

Chiro: … B…

Allie: B okay, so that was… wait a minute… Chiro, that was the teletubies.

Chiro: …yeah…

Allie: Chiro…. Why were you fighting the teletubies?

Chiro: Well you see, Ashren came over and-

Allie: Stop! I don't want to know.

Ashren: Aww, but it's an epic story.

Allie: Nope! I refuse. We're done here. Good-bye!

Ollie: Finally, Good day to you all

Antauri: Good bye

Otto: See you!

Sprx: Later

Nova: Bye

Chiro: Goodbye

Ashren: Ahhhh, the Blender

Allie: This is all… I guess. Sorry if this chapter seemed short, I'll strap Ashren to a chair next time so it can be longer. This is AllieJenzie signing out.


	9. Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is always time for fun and games, but sometimes one has to focus on the job at hand. Apparently though, Ashren has a job.

Allie: Hello everyone, I welcome you all back to the Question Quest! I apologize for the long delay, and hope you all enjoy this chapter. Now please welcome my co-host Ashren, and the poor saps that she kidnapped and dragged in here, the SRMTHFG cast!

Ashren: THE SPORK LIVES ON!

Allie: Right then.

Chiro: …I don't understand how we got here.

Ashren: The mighty Spork lord led me here.

Sprx: That doesn't make sense.

Otto: All I saw was black.

Antauri: How did I not sense your presence before hand?

Allie: You shouldn't question the universe Antauri. It's better not to anyway.

Ashren: Silly Antauri you can only sense things that have souls.

Everyone: 0.0

Allie: That makes so much sense.

Nova: You could have just asked us to come in. Throwing us into bags was going a little too far.

Ashren: It's more fun this way.

Allie: If you truly think that way. Anyway- Hey wait where is Gibson?  
Ashren: Sup Yuppers *Pulls Gibson out from another bag*

Sprx: Found him.

Gibson/Yuppers: Why?

Ashren: Fore! *Drops kicks Gibson into the room then enters herself* I found Yuppers.

Chiro: Who?  
Gibson/Yuppers: *Crawls forward* I think my arm fell off.

Ashren: Oops, there was a person in that thing?  
Allie: No, it was a cookie

Ashren: Oh good, I was worried. With the bulldozer and all that.

Monkey Team: 0.0 What?

Allie: Never mind lets just continue on. Comic relief! First question is from loveantarui to Antauri asking, "Why do you maditate so much?"

Ashren: Oh my god I get it now. The reason why you never get angry, you maditate! You bottle it all up then you shoot it into the future where it will dramatically explode and kill everyone! Like a rampaging marmadoodle.

Chiro: Uh Ashren, I think she meant 'meditate' not 'maditate'

Ashren: *turns to Chiro and whispers* I kill you.

Chiro: o.o *Hides behind Allie*

Antauri: Anyway, answering the question, I meditate, not maditate, so much so that I can become one with the universe.

Ashren: The universe doesn't like anyone, which must have been why you died.

Nova: Ashren that's not true-

Allie: Actually, it sort of is if you think about it.

Everyone: …

Allie: Okay then, Ashren ask the next question if you will.

Ashren: All right, from Petals in the Breeze to Sprx, "What were you thinking about the princess in World of Giants before she took her veil off?"

Nova: Yeah Sprx, answer. What were you thinking? *Glares*

Allie: You have to answer Sprx

Sprx: Well, uh…. Err, I guess I thought-

Ashren: *Walks up to Sprx and places a strange looking helmet on his head*

Sprx: *In an automatic voice says* I thought she was pretty hot.

Otto: Ohh 0.0

Allie: What was that?

Ashren: I found it in the wine cellar.

Gibson/Yuppers: Ah yes, that's one of my many inventions, that you took without permission. *Glares at Ashren* It reads the thought waves of the one who wears it, then speaks them out loud.

Nova: …Really… now *Pops knuckles*

Sprx: *Helmet still on, says* But I still think that Nova is better- WOO! Hats coming off! *Takes off hat before it can finish*

Everyone: 0.0 *stares at Sprx*

Allie: Was that… what I think it was.

Chiro: I believe it was.

Allie: Sprx! Put the helmet back on!

Sprx: No!

Ashren: It's your request from a viewer.

Sprx; what viewer?

Allie: Uh… oh look, it fell under the table, Ashren come help me get it.

*Both girls duck under table. Scribbling could be heard and murmurs. Allie: Okay… yeah, wait we need a name. Ashren: Just put this one. Allie: But… oh okay fine. *

Monkeys: …

*Both girls reappear with a paper in hand*

Ashren: This review! From RashenleaQ…q, to Sprx saying "Put back on the helmet, and keep it on for 5 minutes, ONLY thinking about Nova."

Allie: You have to do what the request demands Sprx

Sprx: I saw you two writing that. And 'Rashren"? Really? That's Ashren's name with the R in the front.

Ashren: No, that's the R in my name in the front, you don't add another… I mean, NO! That has nothing to do with my name.

Sprx: Right, I'm still not doing that.

Allie: *sighs* I guess it can't be helped. There is only one thing left to do. *Turns towards the camera* Viewers! Quick, send us a review demanding Sprx to put on the helmet. The more we get, the more likely he will have to!

Sprx: What? Don't tell them that!

Ashren: Hurry viewers! *Sings in an opera like tone*

Chiro: That was weird

*Glass breaks*

Chiro: 0.0

Allie; All righty then, onto the next question. From stick o gum to… Ashren?

Ashren: Squeeeeeeeeeeee!

Allie: I'm afraid to ask this question now. -_- I must continue though. To Ashren asking, "Will you please throw this scolding hot extra, extra, extra, large pot of soup at a robotic monkey colored blue? It's Miso soup."

Ashren: *Not even hesitating, throws a large pot of hot Miso soup towards Yuppers*

Gibson/Yuppers: AHHHHHHHHH! *Falls to the ground, stem rising from his body, the bowl over his face*

Chiro: Oh! That has got to hurt.

Rest on monkey team: *Nods in agreement*

Ashren: *claps happily*

Allie: Poor Gibson… Ashren, say the next question.

Chiro: Wait! Shouldn't we help Gibson, he could be hurt!

Gibson/Yuppers: Uhhhhhh

Ashren: Nah, he'll be fine… Who ever Gibson is. Anyway next question is from Petals in the Breeze to Gibson asking, "Yo gangster, you a gangster man? Mafia? Alcapone? …World war 2?… A bald one?"

Allie: Ashren that's not the question! Say the real one!

Ashren: Fine, to Gibson, whoever that is "Yeah, Outta the, like, 72 times your lab was blown up, how many times did Ashren do it?"

Gibson/Yuppers: 75

Allie: … But your lab was only destroyed 72 times.

Gibson/Yuppers: Out of the times I told you last. It's been a while since then.

Ashren: Yes! ^_^

Allie: I see… well then, next question is from, chuice asking "ok I have a question, WHY WON'T YOU UPDATE X;("

Ashren: *Currently on the phone, pauses to look at the camera* Okay hold on Phil, all right people listen up. I'm a busy women (Allie: Since when?) , I have my clients to take care of, my everyday life, business, and my stupid co-workers. (Allie: You don't have a job!) I got these stupid animals here. Then I got to deal with you people complaining that I'm not doing enough around here. I'm not 'pulling my weight" (Allie: You don't pull your weight though) I'm a pretty light person. I have a bird like bone structure! (Allie: That seriously has nothing to do with this) Now, if you would just relax then we can fix this. As soon as I'm done with my busy life, (Allie: -_-) I would be happy to listen to your ridiculous complaints… No I wouldn't actually. (Allie: That's the Ashren I know) Now, *turns back to the phone* Okay I'm back Phil. What! No! Don't touch that one! Not the red button! … Press the purple one. (Allie: Purple one is worse!)

Chiro: Well that one was…

Gibson/Yuppers: Irrelevant

Antauri: My question is… who is Phil.

Ashren: His full name is Marcus

Allie: What? -_-

Otto: Then why do you call him Phil?  
Ashren: Why do I call who Phil?

Sprx: Marcus.

Ashren: Who's Marcus

Nova: Your employee.

Ashren: Ha-ha! You make it sound like I have a job.

Antauri: You don't remember the speech you just had do you?  
Ashren: Weren't we talking about how many times I've destroyed Gibson's lab?

Allie: Guys I think it is better to leave it at that.

Chiro: So the chapter is over?  
Allie: Yup

Ashren: *pulls out phone* Hello? Ah, hey Atom. Wait what? What do you mean you pressed the purple button? What do you mean I told you to- No! You press the red button not the purple button. *Pauses* Uh, there is a situation on the premises and I have to go so… bye. *Runs out the door* No! What do you mean I talked to you? I haven't talked to you in two weeks!

Everyone: …

Allie: Well, that's that, this is AllieJenzie….

Chiro: Allie?  
Allie: I… I feel… empty. Like we missed something.

Chiro: Like what?  
Allie: I don't know. It's like… *pulls out stick with a gasp* I haven't hit Ashren at all today!

Nova: What are you going to do then?

Allie: *looks towards Ashren* Ashren!  
Ashren: *turns around, phone still to her ear* What!

Allie: *throws stick at Ashren's face*

Ashren: AHHHHH!  
Allie: *brushes off the dirt from her hands* I feel better now.

Chiro: Right… bye everyone

Nova: Bye

Otto: Bye bye!

Antauri: Good day

Sprx: See ya… and don't review!

Allie: Don't listen to him; review as much as you want to, especially about him wearing the helmet.

Sprx: *grumbles and storms away*

Allie: Well, this is AllieJenzie signing out.

Ashren: Curse you… sticks… and Phil.


	10. The Non-Holiday Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, we wrote this during Christmas, but didn't actually finish it until January 10th. Then we just posted it now.... So uh... Happy Non-Christmas guys!

Allie: Greetings everyone this is your host AllieJenzie for another chapter of the Question Quest. Please, if you can, welcome my co-host Ashren!

Ashren: Carnivores are people who enjoy eating the flesh off of vegetarians.

Allie: …You were reading that book on sarcasm again, weren't you? (This book is in fact called: The dictionary of Sarcasm)

Ashren: It is the only think that understands me.

Allie: No one understands you Ashren.

Ashren: And no one ever will!

Allie: Right. Well, onto our special Christmas chapter!

Ashren: The what?  
Allie: The Christmas Chapter.

Ashren: What's that?

Allie: Ashren we went over this 5 times before we started the chapter.

Ashren: …what?

Allie: *smacks her forehead* Y'know… Christmas?

Ashren: What's that?  
Allie: Ashren, I have explained this to you every year since I've met you. It is that day once a year on December 25 where you get presents from a big fat guy in a red suit named Santa.

Ashren: Why would a big fat guy come give me presents?

Allie: That is actually a very good question and I will have to ask Santa that later. Anyway, it is Christmas, just go along with it Ashren.

Ashren: … okay.

Allie: good. Anyway, please welcome the SRMTHFG cast!

Chiro: Merry Christmas everyone! :D

Otto: Merry Christmas! I hope you have all been good!  
Nova: Hey! Merry Christmas kids

Sprx: Sup. It's time for some presents.

Antauri: Christmas is more then just about receiving Sprx.

Skeleton King: Yes Merry Christmas, I hope you all get coal.

Allie: Skeleton King! *Hits him with the stick*

Gibson: Good evening, I hope are all having a wonderful Christmas day. *Looks at Ashren with a glare*

Allie: And… lets see what Ashren will do with Gibson's name this time.

Ashren: It's been so long since I've seen you Buttercup Silky Lady! Everyone, did you hear?! Buttercup Silky Lady is here! She is a little bit crazy, with a mane as silky as a cat's tail, and she can change the weather!

Allie: … What?

Ashren: I know, it is unbelievable, but it is true.

Allie: um… okay. Can I ask, how Gibson came up with this name?

Ashren: Who?

Allie: better question actually, what is Buttercup Silky Lady?

Ashren: She is a magical unicorn pony from the lady of Furlone.

Allie: Furlone… right. Okay then.

Gibson/Buttercup Silky Lady: Why?

Allie: Oh Gibson it is Gibson, let her have her way.

Gibson/Buttercup Silky Lady: She always has her way!

Ashren: *Whispers in his ear* and I always will.

Gibson/ Buttercup Silky Lady : -_-

Allie: Anyway, lets move onto the questions. Ashren, would you like to ask the first one?

Ashren: Okay! To… oh my god… Allie! It is your first question!(Allie: o.o?) From The Nerdy Mirror Maze Queen asking, "How'd you meet Ashren?"  
Allie: Ah… I've been waiting for someone to ask this question. It all started many years ago, on a somewhat average summer day. I was taking my everyday walk through the park, when suddenly out of nowhere, a girl came crashing down upon me from the sky.

Ashren: (mumbles) The wind currents were off

Chiro: What?

Allie: Anyway, I was so shocked I smacked this person away from me in a wild panic.

Ashren: You punched me!

Allie: You deserved it, falling out of the sky like that. Anyway, this girl began freaking out yelling something about me trying to steal something from her. I was very confused myself since there was nothing this girl had that I felt even remotely interested in having.

Ashren: It was an honest mistake

Allie: How?!

Ashren: …*shrugs*

Allie: *sighs* Anyway, after things calmed down the girl finally introduced herself as Ashren, she then said the oddest thing after I said my name. She said "Oh it is just you Allie" as if she had already come to know me. *Looks at Ashren suspiciously*

Chiro: Well that is odd

Otto: Did you every meet Allie before then Ashren?

Ashren: …No

Nova: What was with that hesitance?

Sprx: You're hiding something

Ashren: Flipping Jackalopes!

Everyone: -_-

Allie: Anyways after that she just followed me around and after a while we started this fanfic and here we are today.

Chiro: hmm

Allie: What?

Chiro: I dunno I was just expecting more… explosions or something.

Ashren: That did happen one time! :D

Gibson/Buttercup Silky Lady: What? 0.0

Ashren: Um… with someone… else *looks away*

Allie: Okay then. Next question! This one is to actually to Chiro and the Skeleton King from chuice asking, ": Some people say that Chiro is actually the Alchemist as a kid and when he is Alchemist he knows he will be evil so he creates the monkeys and sends them to his younger self to stop him. Is that true?"

Everyone: 0.0

Sprx: I hope not!  
Allie: I'm not sure how that would ever work.

Gibson/ Buttercup Silky Lady: That can't be physically possible

Sprx: Yeah we've been alive a long time. We were the cities protectors for a few years with mandarin as our leader, and then we were asleep for 50 years!

Nova: Yeah!

Otto: Well unless…

Antauri: Unless what my friend?  
Otto: Well the alchemist erased our memories of him once he was done making us. So, he could have sent us into the past before Chiro was ever born.

Chiro: Otto, don't say that!

Nova: *covers her ears* I'm not listening, lalalala!

Ashren: People people, there is an easy solution.

Allie: Oh and what is that Ashren?

Ashren: Chiro, can't grow facial hair.

Everyone: *slowly looks at her confused*

Nova: That… that does actually-

Ashren: The alchemist has facial hair.

Allie: aw well now that is true

Skeleton King: Yes indeed. I did have facial hair when I was alive/the alchemist

Chiro: Yeah so it can't be true

Allie: You're just agreeing to Ashren's odd logic cause you hope it isn't true

Chiro: Yes, yes I do

Gibson/ Buttercup Silky Lady: But couldn't Chiro just grow a beard-

Ashren: *whispers* I know the combination to your precious safe!

Gibson/ Buttercup Silky Lady: That's right! Ashren is absolutely right.

Otto: Really Gibson?

Gibson/ Buttercup Silky Lady: Yes.

Otto: well if Gibson says so, then it must be true

Skeleton King: Yes, and lets not forget the fact that the alchemist first created monkeys to stop evil, which of course can never truly be done.

Chiro: It can and will!

Skeleton King: Anyway, because the alchemist first made the monkeys it was because of them, preferably Mandarin, that made him turn into me. So then he gave him the purpose of defeating me, which will never happen. It was only after he made the monkeys that he set that goal for them. If the monkeys were sent back in time to fight with Chiro, then the Alchemist (Who is supposedly Chiro) would have known of his fate and never allowed Mandarin near the portal releasing the Evil ones, turning him evil. And he didn't do that, so it can't be true

Antauri: I agree

Chiro: yeah, I don't want to turn into the Skeleton King when I get older. Which… still doesn't make sense because the Skeleton King is around in my era, so either he came back in time with the monkeys or he is just a completely different person.

Everyone: Yup!

Ashren: He could have just be resurrected though

Everyone: *glares at her*

Ashren: But I'm just going to go with my facial hair theory.

Allie: As you should. Okay we finally got that topic out of the way, Ashren ask the next question.

Ashren: Alright, from pikurosonai00 to Quince Sparkly Nostrils asking," –

Allie: Hold the phone! Who now?

Ashren: Quince Sparkly Nostrils 0.0

Allie: Who is that?!

Ashren: *points to Gibson*

Gibson AKA Quince Sparkly Nostrils: -_- and you've changed my name once again

Nova: I thought his name from Ashren in this chapter was Buttercup Silky Lady?

Allie: I guess this is a new unicorn name for him. What sort of Unicorn is Gibson this time Ashren? -_-

Ashren: Well Quince Sparkly Nostrils is a very cleaver horse with deep, mysterious eyes! He is as sparkly as the Milky Way and he dances in clouds of falling stars!

Sprx: Pfft! I think the meaning of his name just got worst! *Laughing his head off*

Allie: *covers her mouth to stop herself from laughing* O-Okay Ashren please just… continue with the question.

Ashren: Okay! The question to Quince Sparkly Nostrils is "Poor Gibson! I have a question for him. Would he like this cookie to help him feel better after getting hurt by Ashren? (::)"

Gibson/ Quince Sparkly Nostrils: Oh! For me, really? Well that is very kind of you. *Picks up the cookie*

Allie: Ah Gibson wait watch out-!

Ashren: *Appears out of nowhere enclosing her mouth around his cookie and his hand*

Gibson/ Quince Sparkly nostrils: Release my hand you barbarian!

Ashren: *Growls* release the cookie

Gibson/ Quince Sparkly Nostrils: Never

Allie: And so the fight begins. We'll come right back to these two after a quick question. *Goes to the other side of the room* Okay, while we wait for the quarrel to be done with, lets move onto another question.

Antauri: That seems wise

Allie: *nods* Okay, this question is from Phoenix-LOL to Otto asking, "First of all, I WUVS YOU! You are just the cutest thing! But I dare you to try and solve a math equation while wearing the helmet! (Just to see what happens ;)"

Otto: *Places his hand on his cheek* Aww, you *Blushes a bit*

Allie: You have a very large fan Otto ^_^ Antauri, please fetch the helmet

Antauri: *Nods and turns purple, sinking into the ground. After a while and reappears with the helmet with him* Here you are Allie

Allie: Thank you. All right, all of you think of a hard math problem while I put this on Otto

*The team then begins to think. With their blue scientist currently… occupied, they would be on their own for this*

Chiro: Okay I got one. A friend told me this is one of the hardest math problems in the world!

Allie: Perfect. *Adjusts the helmet* Ready for this Otto?

Otto: *With a grin he nods* Bring on the question!  
Chiro: Okay, a bat and a ball cost 1 dollar and 10 cent total. The bat cost a dollar more then the ball. How much does the ball cost?

Sprx: What?

Nova: *rubs her chin in thought*

Otto: In a computer like voice lets study the language of the problem above, shall we? I heard a bat and a ball cost 1 dollar 10 cents total; I've correctly deduced that this question is most likely about the individual cost of the bat or the ball. Then I heard the bat costs a dollar more then the ball. However, the modifier "more than the ball" drastically alters the meaning and turns it from an absolute to a comparison. Therefore I must take the final amount and find the sum in which they equal the correct amount when added while one is a dollar more than the other. A fairly easy problem. Simply dividing the ten cents and getting five would mean that a dollar more would be one dollar and five cents. Adding the original five cents would then give me a dollar and ten cents. The answer would be that the ball costs five cents. Pauses, the continues in his usual voice the answer is two dollars!

His inner thoughts: No you fool! It was 5 cents!

Otto: But I like 2 dollars more

Allie: …. I… I don't actually know what to make of this question. Nicely played though Otto

Sprx: 0.0

Nova: 0.0

Skeleton King: It is always the innocent ones that you should always keep your eyes on.

Antauri: Seems our mechanic could actually rival our scientist. At least in his thoughts anyway.

Ashren: This is what makes him and me similar.

Allie: Ashren! You're back. How did the thing with the cookie go?

Ashren: ^_^

Behind them you hear Sprx yell

Sprx: Dude! What happened to your hands?!

Gibson/ Quince Sparkly Nostrils: I don't even know!

Allie: Oh Gibson it can't be that bad- OH MY GOD!

Chiro: Ew!

Allie: *Covers the camera with her palm* for the safety of our viewers safety and so that everything currently in your stomachs stay in your stomach, we shall not show the gruesome sight of Gibson's hand.

Skeleton King: Haha, I need to take a picture of this.

Nova: Oh that's gross

Otto: Good thing your hand is made out of metal, or that would hurt ^_^

Gibson/ Quince Sparkly Nostrils: Yes, thank you for reminding me of that Otto -_- what did we miss?

The team: *looks at their young mechanic* Nothing

Allie: Yup so the next question. This question is from LaxusXLucyfan to Ashren asking, "Have you ever performed a sacrificial murder to one of the citizens of Shugazoom in the glorious name of Satan?"

Chiro:…. I really really hope not

Skeleton King: Please say yes to that.

Allie: Yes Please Ashren… answer the question *Glares at her*

Ashren: Don't worry Allie I've never performed one of those in Shugazoom or in this life.

Allie: What?

Ashren: I mean… I've never done that Haha ^_^

Allie: -_-

Sprx: Am I only one who questions the part where she said "In this life?"

Nova: Yeah I heard that part too.

Ashren: … I didn't hear anything.

Allie: Okay, though that question was odd and hopefully *glares at Ashren* not true, lets move on.

Ashren: Yes! This next question is to Antauri from Crystal Persian asking, "Tell me something, if some other guy came around, and started treating Chiro as if he was his own son… would you be jealous?" 0.0

Allie: ohhhhhh

Antauri: *Clears his throat* Well I-

Ashren: Of course he would be jealous!

Allie: Oh most definitely

Antauri: *looks at us in shock* And exactly how do you two know how I would react in such a situation?  
Allie: Because we know YOU Antauri. Although you probably don't realize it you are a very over-protective father.

Antauri: I-

Allie: And before you say anything else, allow me to prove it. Ashren, get the slide show.

Ashren: *pulls out a large projector*

Allie: The first piece of evidence. From episode Hidden Fortress, when you were all fighting the Supreme destructor and Chiro was attacked only once, you got all panicky and told Sprx to get him out of there, though Chiro had not been injured at all by the attack.

Antauri: Well that was-

Ashren: Then, there was that time in the episode "I Chiro" where Chiro and you were both fighting the Skeleton King alone and the Skeleton King said that he knew your weakness was Chiro so he used Chiro against you to draw you out!

Skeleton King: It is true.

Antauri: …

Ashren and Allie: Then there was the time-!

Antauri: Yes yes, I see what you are all trying to prove. *Folds his arms* Perhaps I… would be a little… jealous.

Allie: *smirks* A little?

Antauri: … Yes, a little.

Allie: At least you admit it. How do you feel about this, Chiro?  
Chiro: …. -/- Uh

Allie: Aww, you're embarrassed

Chiro: S-Shut up!

Allie: Okay okay, onward we move. Ashren, the next question if you will.

Ashren: All right, this is another question to Otto from LaxusXLucyfan asking, "Otto, have you ever play a trumpet constructed out of human skeletons?"  
Otto: 0.0

Skeleton King: I have!  
Otto: Uh… I'm going to say no to that

Ashren: Wait! Otto…

Otto: yes?  
Ashren: Have you been practicing that trumpet I gave you for your birthday?

Otto: Oh of course everyday! : D

Ashren: Then the answer to that girls question…. Would be yes.

Otto: *looks at Ashren in horror*

Allie: Ashren! I told you that if you gave him that trumpet you could never tell him that!

Ashren: What? We've got to answer the questions truthfully for the viewers.

Allie: *Slaps Ashren as hard as she can with the stick*

Ashren: Owww!  
Skeleton King: Haha, I always enjoy coming to these things.

Allie: Really now? Then the next question… shall be for you Skeleton King.

Ashren: *gasps* Allie no! We agreed never to tell them this. Even I know there are things that should never be touched!

Allie: Oh but Ashren… it is Christmas. I think I have a right to be in "Ashren mode" every once and a while.

Ashren: But I don't have the patience to be in "Allie mode"!

Allie: Too bad! Here goes the question! To the Skeleton King from Cristal the Cat asking (this one is also for you too Chiro)

, " Chiro and the Skeleton King, Did you guys know that there are fanfictions that have you two as a pair."

Everyone: AHHHHHHH! AHHHHH! AHHHH!  
Antauri: *Begins to start stalking towards the Skeleton, bent on murdering him*

Chiro: *Huddled in a corner, mumbling unknown words to himself*

Skeleton King: *Going into shock*

Ashren: Ah you went and did it now Allie

Allie: Haha, Merry Christmas guys!

Sprx: W-Why would you.. do that to us Allie? I was expecting Ashren to do this! I was actually waiting for her to say something like this all day! But… but you?

Ashren: I knew this side of her would appear again one day -_-

Nova: Again?!

Ashren: Yup, the Christmas season gets to her.

Allie: BWahaha!

Ashren: It brings out her… well… she didn't use always be like this. Then we died and now it happens every Christmas… or really excited.

Nova: What? Did you just say you died?

Gibson: …. *So shocked from the sudden question, he falls over, unconscious*

Otto: *currently crying his poor little eyes out while in the background you can hear Antauri screaming "I"LL MURDER YOU SKELETON KING!*

Ashren: What a Christmas this turned out to be.

Allie: And we still haven't exactly answered the question.

Nova: I think everyone has technically answered it with their reactions. But I'll finish it anyway, NO. None of us were aware there were fanfics like that.

Ashren: Well you all do now.

Nova: You're a terrible person.

Ashren: Hey! I'm not the one making up the odd fanfics! Now, someone go drag Chiro out of the corner before he is goes insane.

Sprx: I got the kid. Come on Chiro, up we go *Drags his poor leader towards the group*  
Allie: And I got Antauri! *Struggling to hold him as he tries to squirm free, hell bent on making sure nothing is left of the Skeleton King* Ashren, go ahead and ask the next question. Allie had now returned to Allie mode

Ashren: YES! I'M BACK BABY! My time has come. Alright this next question is for Sprx, from… oh boy there are a lot of people asking this one.

Allie: Just say them all

Ashren: Okay, from Lilly Westella, Night of StarClan, Winterbornbee, Rebekah, Chiraandkat, Firegirl101597, daughterofevil158, Lily Anderson, and finally, oh look at this one Sprx. You might recognize this name. From RashrenleaQ…q!

Sprx: ….Oh no….

Ashren: That's right! All these people want you to PUT ON THE HELMET AND ONLY THINK OF NOVA FOR 5 STRAIGHT MINUTES!  
Sprx: NO!

Allie: And aww, you guy, you actually took the time to send a request under the name RashrenleaQ…q. That is sweet. You made our goal come true :D

Sprx: Ashren let me go!

Ashren: Never! *Holding down Sprx as Allie grabs the helmet*

Allie: Remember Sprx, it is for the fans! Hold him still Ashren! *Forces the helmet onto Sprx and starts the 5 minute clock*

Sprx: *finally pulls away and glares up at the helmet* (His inner thoughts will be put in this type of format)

Gibson: Alright Sparky, think about Nova.

Nova: *looks at Sprx curiously*

Sprx: Nova, where do I start with her? Well, she's terrifying when mad, that's for sure.

Allie: *snickers*

Sprx: She is kind, and a true friend. I'm so lucky to have her by my side. I couldn't think of not having her there with me it… would be too painful.

Nova: *places her hand on her heart in shock*

Sprx: (blushing red) I swear to god when I get my hands on Ashren's neck

Ashren: *points a finger accusingly at him* That's not Nova!

Allie: We'll make the time longer Sprx!

Sprx: I don't even know why people want to know all this stuff. They are like the paparazzi; they just can't leave you alone! I mean, I'm sure Nova is just as angry about this as I am. This is our personal lives here! It shouldn't matter how the sun reflects off her and makes her glow! It shouldn't matter that her eyes are really big and really pretty, and a lot of the times I get lost in them. It shouldn't matter that her laugh makes me happy, or her smile warms my heart!

Allie: 0.0

Sprx: All that matters is that we are able to protect the city, our family, and just get to laugh when our precious friends are near.

Allie: I… absolutely agree Sprx *covering her mouth with a sly smile*

Ashren: Nova, how do you respond? Nova?

Allie: Where is she?

Nova: *walks out from the bathroom* Hey guys, what did I miss? Is he still wearing the helmet?

Allie; …Nova! You were… but he,.. why?!

Ashren: *Cackles* Oh my god! That is fantastic! XD

Allie: *Smacks her with the stick* It is not! This was their chance!

Ashren: Oh come on! You can't tell you haven't wanted to see one of these scenarios! It only happens in the movies and… occasionally on Tuesday family dinners. By the way, those three dots after the 'and' is called an ellipses.

Allie: …I know. And no! I've never wanted to see that… at least not in this occasion!

Gibson/: I don't know… that was pretty funny.

Ashren: I am glad you agree Prancing Sugar Plum, with your sparkling purple hair that waves with the wind as you prance through the meadows as if walking on air as you stare at your beloved sunset wondering when you will find your real self.

Gibson: What?!

Allie: Just continue on please. *Tiredly raises a hand to her face*

Antauri: Actually, I believe it would be best if we stopped for today.

Sprx: Yeah, it's getting late

Otto: It's past my bedtime

Ashren: I agree. I've got stuff to do and people to see (or avoid) so I say lets call it a day and…. You have a bedtime?

Allie: I don't even have a bedtime. Oh well, its adorable anyways. I guess we will see you in the next chapter of the Question Quest. This is Allie Jenzie signing out.

Chiro: Bye! Merry Christmas!

Ashren: Christmas? That was weeks ago! The hell you talking about?

Gibson: I believe this was supposed to be done well before the holidays

Ashren: Ah, quite right Magic Glitter Flower. I do believe we got distracted by shiny lights and could go no further.

Nova: … Bye guys. I don't know why you would come back to read this but whatever makes you happy

Skeleton King: …

Sprx: I guess he's still in shock. Later.

Gibson: Happy New Year

Ashren: 2013! I survived the apocalypse! Not the most exciting end of the world I have witnessed but I suppose its good that no one died this time around. Later small-minded homosapiens!


End file.
